Strange New Love
by Lucky7137
Summary: What happens if Damon never loves Elena but the girl who lives with her. I suck at summaries but it will be better than I describe I promise. Damon/OC rated M for later chapters. Warning drug use.
1. Pilot

**A/N I do not own the vampire diaries I only own my oc's. I do take dialogue from the show. It's my first fic ever so reviews of any kind are welcome.**

The start of a new day, new year and new normal. It's been a few months since Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert died. Elena writes in her journal every day and barely speaks to anyone. I get it. She was in the crash with her parents and the only one that survived. Jeremy's spiraling like any other teenager that lost his parents. Their Aunt Jenna is nice enough to let me stay, there's never been an obligation for her to let me continue living with them but I think she keeps me around to help with Elena and Jer.

My name is Alexandria Marquise but everyone calls me Alex and I'm an orphan just like Elena and Jeremy. My father was never in the picture and my mother disappeared one day when I was eight. I've been on my own ever since then till the Gilbert's took me in close to two years ago.

I get ready for the first day of junior year in high school combing my curly long bronze colored hair back, I begin to apply a light dusting of eyeshadow on my grey almond shape eyes and run back to my room to finish my look. Dressed in signature jeans, a Guns and Roses tank and a beaded bracelet, I go across the hall to see Elena writing by her window. "Hey, you almost ready?"

Elena looks up and smiles, something I haven't seen for months even if it's only a small one.

"Yeah, we should probably help Jenna anyway."

"Oh definitely" I reply as we walk down the stairs to see Jenna panicking.

"Toast. I can make toast." Jenna was saying in a rushed voice as I went over and grabbed the last banana.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena replied as she pours a cup.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asks as he swipes Elena's cup.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?"

"I'm good." Elena replied while I shook my head smiling at her frazzled state. Jeremy snatches up the money though.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?"

"Well there's your presentation today." I replied while taking a bite out of my breakfast.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!"

"Go Jenna before they fire you." I say in a teasing voice accompanied with a small smirk.

"No sarcasm from you Alex, too early."

"Says you besides how do you know I'm being sarcastic." I retort with a smile.

"We'll be fine." Elena quickly replies. "You okay?" Elena asked Jeremy. Let the games begin.

"Don't start." He replied annoyed and left in a hurry.

As Jeremy leaves I go over to Elena and put an arm around her shoulder, which is hard to do with my height. "Give him some time. He'll be back to being the annoying little brother in no time I promise." Elena only gives a small grateful smile in response as I simply shrug my shoulders as we head out to get a ride from Bonnie turning off the tv reporting on a missing couple.

* * *

As Elena, Bonnie and me were driving to school in Bonnie's car when she started complaining about her grandmother.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger-"

"Hey I'm still mad at you over that one." I said while I continued to read my book.

"Be quiet back there." Bonnie said in a fake hurt tone as I laughed. "And I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. . .Elena! Back in the car."

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that. . ."

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie said simply.

"Right. Okay, then predict something. About me there John Edward." I smirked from the backseat.

"Fine I will. I see. . ." Bonnie started to read my future when a crow appeared out of thin air it seemed and hit the car.

"What was that?! Oh, my god! Are you guys okay?"

"It's okay. I'm fine." Elena replied in a slightly nervous tone.

"Same here. And that's not super weird or anything. Are you sure you're ok?" Elena seemed jumpy which was understandable considering everything that has happened.

"Yeah. Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life."

"Well I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and we are going to be beyond happy." We all smiled by the time Bonnie was done with her pep speech. Bonnie continued the way to school and I looked up and saw the crow from early sitting on the sign like being hit was nothing. Very weird.

* * *

As we pulled up to the school and got out I said I would catch up with them later. I made my way down to The Stoner Pit for the daily drug cocktail I needed to make it thru the day. I'm worse than Jeremy, actually that's understatement I fell down the rabbit hole years ago, but I'm a hell of a lot better at hiding it.

"You better cover for me tonight if you don't want Elena on your ass for dealing." I sang threateningly to Jeremy as I went back into hell more commonly known as highschool. Over the summer he stole some money from me to support his habit and well let's just say he won't do it again.

He briefly nods to me and makes his way over to Vicki. I take that as my cue to leave and head back into school. I spot Elena and Bonnie over by the school office talking about the new guy.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena said smiling.

"Pretty much."

"Oh. New guy's cute, well his back is." I say with a little nudge to Elena and Bonnie.

Then Elena overheard some guy thanking Jeremy for his pills. The moron don't they know never sell to people you see all the time. Elena then excused herself to mother Jeremy while I stood next Bon-Bon. We saw the new guy and our girl next door have the most awkward interaction with each other as she stepped out of the boy's bathroom. I couldn't help the snicker that came out of my mouth.

* * *

The day passed in a blur or it seemed that way but that could be from the pot/heroin/cocaine mix I ingested. I walked towards the cemetery to grab Elena, she spends all her time there now right by her parents. As I walk over to her the crow from early this morning appears on a headstone next to me.

"Okay. Hi, bird. Not creepy or anything. Shoo!" The bird flies away when this fog ascends from out of nowhere. In the distance it looks like there is a guy standing near a tomb. Starting to walk away I stumble on Elena and new guy talking where she pulled up her pants leg to see a cut. The new guy backs off and leaves quickly with Elena standing there.

"Lena are you ok, what happened?"

"I'm fine it's just a cut." She brushes off her jeans and gives a reassuring smile.

"What's with new guy, scared of blood?"

"Maybe."She replied simply and we started walking back to her house.

"Well this meeting was better than your last at least." Elena looked puzzled so I elaborated. "You know bathroom moment you had this morning." Lena preceded to blush at that but gave a small laugh as I gave her wink.

* * *

Elena was heading out to see Bonnie and Caroline at the grill while I went out to meet up with a guy a town over like I do every week. Little shame in it but he pays for drugs and I can steal some while he's still busy with patients. Doctors always have the good stuff. Well that and prescription pads.

I arrived back at the Gilbert house around 4:30 in the morning where I decided to stay up and get some sleep before the party later tonight. I regretted later when Tanner started his version of history with a little terrorizing of the new guy, also known as Stefan, or so Tanner thought. Stefan showed him up with the history of the town which is weird considering he just moved here but no one else seems to think it's strange, but it's nice to see Tanner put in his place.

The rest of the day went by and before we knew it, me and Elena were getting ready for the bonfire. We split up once we got there since Elena no longer is in a partying mood and I needed a fix. Vicki's the one to hang out with if you want to find drugs and sex around this podunk little town. By now I was well into a drunken haze when I ran into someone's chest. I looked up and saw the most amazing pair of blue eyes I've ever seen.

"I'm sorry." I squeaked out. All he did was smirk, not no ordinary smirk that smirk people warn you to steer clear from. He had black hair and a strong jaw. You could feel his muscles thru the thin shirt he wore which made me realize I hadn't stepped back from bumping into him. As fast as my drunken ass could move I removed myself from his chest and gave a shy smile.

"Don't mention it." He spies the whiskey in my hand. "Hard liquor girl just my type." His voice is so seductive I can only nod like an idiot until I find my voice again.

"Flirting with drunk highschool girls, is this what you do every night." I say to my surprise in a flirty tone.

"Not at all worried about someone swooping in to take advantage of your drunken vulnerable state?" Is his smooth reply. Oh those eyes.

"You mean from a guy like you, no. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself drunk or not." Is my quick reply. "And you're obviously a guy that uses his good looks to get what he wants."

"What makes you say that?" He inquired.

"Besides the expensive clothing your cocky attitude gives you away." My snarky response followed by a flirty smile that even if I didn't want to do it I couldn't help it.

He laughs a little, but not a condescending one like I expected instead it seems genuine. "I'll see you around copper-top." He pulls me close and captures my gaze, "You will forget ever meeting me and this conversation Alex."

I shake my head and hear someone call my name and head over to the bonfire. Later that night when I made it home I heard how Vicki was attacked by some animal. This town couldn't get any stranger today.

 **A/N 2: Don't forget to review if anyone is reading.**


	2. Night of the comet

**A/N: First thank you to everyone that followed, favorite, reviewed or looked at the story (and too the one that made me a favorite author). If I'm being honest I didn't think anyone would read it so it was a pleasant surprised to learn that people did. And I'm so sorry that it took so long to post a new chapter, I promise in the future I'll try not to take this long.**

 **xGirl690x - Alex is defiantly flirty but you'll have to tell me if she's dangerous. I was going for someone that could take of herself.**

 **Guest - For right now yes the story will follow the series mostly, but as the story continues it will have changes. Don't expect the big changes until season 3 though.**

 **LuvinYouwasRed - You will forever hold a special place for being my first reviewer.**

 **Don't forget to review ;) Oh and I think I fixed that boldness problem I had, if not I'll figure it out.**

The next morning I wake up on my bedroom floor half undressed. I groan as my body moves slowly off the floor and get up to take a shower when Jeremy burst thru my door.

"Hey! Knock first what if I was naked."

After a pause Jer let's out a small chuckle. "Wouldn't bother me were not really family. Anyway I'm going to see Vicki so I'll meet you at school."

I nod my head at him as he leaves. I meander over to the bathroom and run the shower. As I take a moment for the water to get warm, my mind can't help but drift to what Jer said about me not being family. It stung more than I would like to admit to hear him say that, maybe it's because I've lived with him for awhile now that I started to see them like that. Dangerous territory right there.

After the rejuvenating shower I sneak out one of my drug bags and take out the coke I scored last night from Darren. Finally after snorting a few lines I start to feel like myself again, well I guess I should say the me that everyone sees - the wild party girl who cares about nothing but the next great thrill.

Heading out of my room after throwing on some heels, jeans, a deep V-neck blue tank and chunky bracelets, I see Elena coming out of her room when Jenna comes rushing out.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" Jenna questions anxiously.

"Depends on where you're going." I said looking Jenna over.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" Ah. So that's the reason for the panic.

Jenna puts her hair up. "Sexy stewardess." Jenna lets it down. "Boozy housewife." Elena's little fire is back.

Me and Jenna both stare at one another then turn to Elena. "Up it is. You're feisty today." Jenna states somewhat cautiously.

"Yeah is this all from Stefan's influence." I tease her.

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?"

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Jenna pauses. "There is no wood shop, is there?"

"No." Elena and I say together.

"Yeah." Jenna sighs somewhat sadly.

"He went to the hospital to see Vicki. Everyone can relax." I state as I make my way out of the house.

"He told you." Elena accused me.

"Yeah somehow I've become his sister." I grumbled as Lena rolled her eyes.

* * *

Boy does Lena have it bad for this guy. Our entire history class Elena and Stefan haven't looked away once from each other. If there was a ever a moment where you saw Cupid shoot his arrow, it was now. Too bad the moment was ruined by Tanner.

After class ended I escaped to skip the rest of the day where no one would expect to find me - the library - my hidden in plain sight sanctuary from all those around me. Receiving a text from Caroline to meet at the grill later I pondered the life I had created. Full of drug induced comas, binging on alcohol and romances with people that don't give a damn about me. I've fallen so far from the girl my mother had raised me to be. Could I ever go back to that girl or did she die years ago like I felt she had. Shaking my head from my dark thoughts I walked out and over to the grill.

* * *

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." As Bonnie was talking my order of fries had finally come. Yeah munchies!

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what." Poor Bonnie being insulted by Caroline, the roll of my eyes could not be helped. She then turned her attention to Elena.

"So then nothing."

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope. We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut." Caroline's out for information as usual. And as usual everyone indulges.

"We just talked for hours." Elena said simply.

"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Caroline exclaimed like that was what everybody should do, act like a some common whore.

"Profound." Elena replied sullenly.

I threw a french fry at Caroline who looked at me sharply. "If you want to take things slow you can." Elena gives me a small smile and nudges my shoulder before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie probes.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do. Alex come on."

"But I just got my fries!" I whined. Lena started to leave so I stuffed my face and grabbed some to go, as Bonnie laughed at me.

* * *

Elena pulls up to the old Salvatore Boarding house that's practically as old as this town. Damn can this girl be anything else than a love struck puppy when it comes to Stefan. Elena tried ringing the bell to no answer, then knocks when the door swings open widely and starts to go inside. I grab her arm and turn her to face me. "Elena what are you doing you can't go in there." I exclaimed.

"Please Alex I know you've done worse than this."

"Yes I have but that's not the point. I wouldn't go breaking into a guy I have feelings for but refuse to admits house. Kinda sends the wrong impression don't you think." Elena just looks at me as if i've grown two heads and goes inside anyway. Great now I have to. Day could not get any worse.

Elena enters the house calling Stefan's name when we hear the door creek. We both turn back to look when this crow comes out of nowhere. I duck and turn when I bump into someone's chest. I slowly peek up and see the most outstanding blue eyes I've ever seen. They peer down at me in amusement and my cheeks blush furiously. Stepping back quickly I try to think of some excuse but all wit has left in this moment. Wonderful.

"I...I'm sorry for barging in. The door was...open." Elena at least has the decency to sound guilty when she talks. I look back to see the door closed. Strange it was open a moment ago.

Turning back to the man before me, I finally find my voice. "Yeah we're very sorry." I smile shyly and turn to Elena. "Come on we have to go." I stress at her but once she ignores me and continues to stand there.

"Nonsense. You must be the most stunning woman I've ever laid eyes on and … your Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." He replies while smirking and looking down at me, cocking his head to the side.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena says accusingly.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." Damon replied while leading us - mostly me - into the living room.

Whoa I thought this place would be that creepy decrepit house that no one goes near. My mistake because this house can't get any better was the only thing running thru my mind when entering the living room.

"Wow. This is your living room?" Looks like Elena read my thoughts. Bet there's a lot you can hawk in this place.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." I spot the alcohol.

"Do you mind?" I motion towards the decanter while asking Damon. He shakes his head and pours me a glass and hands it off while brushing his fingers against mine. I can't quite describe what I felt but it seemed to be electric. Damon looks at me with an odd look, like he felt it too.

Damon suddenly turned towards Elena. "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?" She questioned.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." Damon probed.

"Nope." Elena shifts uncomfortably as I sip my drink and take a look around.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." Well this douchebag just loved to torture his brother.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena stated.

I snorted. "What do you expect he's a first rate jackass." I half expected Damon to kick me out but his smirk only got bigger.

"I'm a fatalist and a jackass seems a little uncalled for, you could hurt a man's feelings with that." Damon moved so close to me we were only a few inches apart by this point. "Hello, Stefan." Stefan was here I didn't even hear him come in.

"Elena. Alex. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan gazes intensely at his brother.

"I know. I should have called, I just…" Elena trails off sort of guiltily.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're both welcome anytime. Aren't they, Stefan?" Damon smoothly replied while never looking away from me. If he wasn't hot it would be a bit creepy. "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But...I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." I can't help the roll of my eyes at his arrogance.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Alex. Nice to see you."

"Yeah, we should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." Elena replied politely.

"Great meeting you, too, Elena."

I finish off my drink and set the empty glass down. "See you around." I stated and started to walk around him when he pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it - his eyes never leaving mine, not even a second. My heart skipped a beat.

I turn and notice that Stefan is blocking Elena's way as he stares at Damon and I. Quickly I yank my hand out of Damon's and move my feet to get out of this place. "Stefan...Stefan?" Stefan finally moves with Elena tailing me as we leave.

Talk about cutting the tension with a knife. Serious issues with those two that no one should get in the middle of that's for sure.

* * *

Back at the house Elena recounts our afternoon with the Salvatore boys to Jenna. Seeking advice perhaps. "He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." I can't help the eye roll that follows Elena's whine.

"You only heard one side Lena." I remind her.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues."

"Dated a lil bit of everyone haven't you." I couldn't help but tease Jenna. "Besides she's right mom issues are the worst, ain't no coming back from that." I cringe as Jeremy enters the house and Elena leaves to touch up for Stefan.

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?"

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's...that's cool." Jeremy is so damn nonchalant. He can't be that's my thing.

"Wait stoner stories and you never shared any with me, your resident junkie." I exclaimed.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna shouts as she throws an apple at Jeremy. My cue to leave.

* * *

The next day at the town square Elena and Bonnie are stuck handing out flyers. They can do whatever drill sergeant Caroline wants but I'm not. I walk over to Jared and tell him I'm in for later. He's a goofing smiling guy who would do whatever I wanted if I asked. Not my style though. I mean sure I steal and con people, but I don't do it that to friends.

I head back over to the square catching the tail end of whatever conversation Elena and Bonnie were having when it seemed that Caroline came out of nowhere.

"Hey, I got some candles." Caroline replies in her typical perky voice and passes one to each of us. As soon as she hands me mine I practically run when I see Matt come over with Stefan not far behind. Shit storm will implode one day. I pocket the candle and walk between the crowds and find my marks. Bald man with nice watch, easy pickings.

* * *

After getting a sizeable score from the local town's people I head over to the grill, ordering my usual while placing a fifty in the palm of the bartenders hand. Buying off the bartenders just a part of the game I learned a long time ago.

"You know stealing, not very nice." I've only met him once and I would know that voice anywhere. I look over and see Damon sit next to me at the bar with a drink in hand.

"Well it's a good thing I never said I was a nice person." My drink is placed in front of me and I take gulp.

"Quite a score you managed. Indulge me, how did you manage to do it without anyone catching you. Besides me." His voice is literally like black silk that can make even a nun swoon.

"Simple really. It's all about distraction." I turned to face him. If he wants to know I'll make him an example. "Human behavior is rather predictable. If you look them in the eye they don't notice your hands." I hold up his wallet to which he smirks as he takes it back. "If your hand is here," I touch his right shoulder, "you take from here. See simple." I grin as I show him his ring and finish off my drink.

Damon's eyes widen over the fact that I got the best of him and snatches it back. "Okay I'll admit you're better than I thought. Buy you a drink."

"Sure...tomorrow." I give a flirty smile and walk away towards Elena. When I look behind me Damon had already left.

* * *

Matt, Elena, Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie and me are all sitting around having a good time when Jeremy walks over asking about Vicki. If that didn't ruin the buzz then Tyler and Jeremy arguing sure did. And if it could get worse it did when Elena heard the pill pusher comment. Shit.

"What's with the pill pusher?"

"Ask him. Or better yet Alex." Tyler sneers down at me.

"You wanna do this right now?"

"Are you dealing?" Elena starts to panic. Then she turns to me. Wonderful. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Because it's not my place to!" I shouted.

"She's never gonna go for you." The smugness on Tyler's face speaks volumes to his ego.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Oh god Jeremy shut the hell up.

"Yeah, right."

I tune everything out by that point. I hate being involved in drama and the town's founding families club just loves to have it. By the time I'm back to paying attention Elena's lecturing Jeremy. Again.

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact."

"You and Jenna, between the two of you. Enough already! Alex is the only one here not on me!" Jeremy's shouting by this point and dragged me into it. I groan.

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me..." Elena seems to second guess herself but proceeds "or Alex at the least."

"I vote for none of the above."

* * *

Everyone is scrambling around like chickens without a head looking for Vicki. God damn moron running off. No one seems to know her enough that if she took something she probably went to the roof of the grill where no one would see her.

As I walk up the stairs I can hear some sort of commotion but I can't make it out. "What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh…" I can hear Vicki groaning as I open the door to the roof.

"You Okay?" Stefan asked. He found her, thank god.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good." She starts to laugh. It was then that I noticed Damon was up here too.

I turn my attention down to my friend, "You can't fucking be serious Vicki." I'm glaring at her as she sprawls out like a kid in the snow making an angel.

"Lex. You're here and don't judge it's mean. Especially considering you're worse than me." She pouts.

"I may be worse but I don't go around worrying people." I snarled at her. "Get up. I'm taking you back to Matt." I haul her arm over my shoulder and drag her out. "Thank you for finding her." Stefan nods and Damon just gives smirk with a little wave of his fingers as I leave with Vicki in tow.

* * *

Matt is thanking me profusely for finding Vicki, but I brush him off and tell him that he should be thanking Stefan. Back at the house we hear someone rummaging upstairs and find Jenna searching Jeremy's room.

"Jenna what are you doing?" I ask as I lean against the door frame.

"Being part of the hypocrite patrol." Jenna sighs, "I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy. Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative." Not for new users at least.

"What brought this on?" Elena inquires.

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday."

"So you've met Tanner, welcome to the club." I clap her shoulder.

"'Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers.' Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up."

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna."

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible." Wow I never knew Jenna had an inferiority complex to her sister.

"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are. I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?" Jenna nods.

"Go get him tiger." Elena looks over at me and gives a smile before rushing out to see Stefan. I walk into the room to see Jenna still stewing. "You know Elena's right, things will get easier. And try not to worry about him. Jeremy's not me, he's not on a downward spiral you need to stress about and if he does get worse I'll fix it."

Jenna has tears in her eyes when she comes over to hug me. I stiffen not use to affection from outsiders. "Thank you Alex. When someone's at there worst you know what to say to make it seem like the world's not ending." I swear I saw a lightbulb shine over her head with whatever idea came to her mind. "You should be a shrink. I found your future career."

I laugh. "Sorry Jenna but I don't think they let criminals get degrees." I head up the stairs to my room and climb out the window to sit on the rooftop. Pulling a joint out, lighting and taking a long overdue drag out.

Everything will be fine with the Gilbert's. Jeremy needs to find a new girl, Jenna has to stop over-reacting over the little things and Elena's got Stefan now. It's about time to leave this place and go somewhere new I think. But a pair of brilliant blues pops into my head. Damn Salvatore.

Groaning I stand up and jump down off the roof to meet up with Jared and the rest of the stoner gang.


	3. Friday Night Bites

**A/N: Ok first off I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to upload, life got in the way. But onto some good news I will be able to update more frequently for all you readers. Thank you to everyone that read, favorite, follow or reviewed - big shout out to all of you who actually added me to there favorite author list (turn into puddle of goo).** **Okay so I am changing one little thing with my first chapter that I'm posting later, now you don't have to read anything all I'm changing is that Alex hasn't been at the Gilberts for two years and her mother left when she was eight.** **Reviews are welcomed and appreciated, they help me know if you like where I'm going with it.**

 **shoppe69 - Thank you for the encouragement, I just finished your Damon/OC story nice job;)**

 **HPuni101 - Glad you like it so far, I promise to try to update in a more timely fashion in the future but I'm going to say it now don't expect a new chapter every week because there's no way I'll be able to do it.**

 **TheMorbidGal - I'm glad you like my drug angle, it's something that I've never seen on here before so I thought it would help the story stand out. Also glad you think it's well written.**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Can that alarm be any louder. Groaning I smack the annoying clock off and get ready for another boring fine day - gag me. Dressing in a pair of skinny motocross jeans, a knit black tank, wedge heels and a chunky gold and turquoise necklace.

Bouncing down the stairs I decide to walk today. After a few yards and out of Jenna's sight I take out my joint and light up. Taking a long drag I prepare myself for the daily façade of the outgoing party girl.

Entering the school I spot Elena and Bonnie. Rushing over I wrap my arms around both girls necks and pull them down to my height as we walk to history. "So what are we talking about ladies?" I drawled.

"Bonnie was just telling me to not to date Stefan." Elena glances over and glares playfully at said woman.

"Why the about-face?" She was fine the other day with Stefan.

"It's not an about-face. Elena's single for the first time in her entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." Bonnie defened.

"Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?"

Bonnie hesitated before saying, "It's stupid."

"Bonnie spit it out already." I stare pointedly at her waiting for an answer.

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling."

"Is that it? Bonnie." Elena brushes it off.

"It was bad bad!" Bonnie insisted.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" I asked.

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend."

Elena grabs Bonnie by her shoulders, "And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." Well what do we have here, Elena defending? Must be serious.

"Fell kinda quick I see." I state sending her a wink. "Speaking of..."

"Good morning, Elena. Morning, Alex. Morning, Bonnie." Sfean says politely.

"What no good morning for us?" I ask him teasingly. He gives a small grin back at me.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Lame excuse.

"Bonnie, wait…" Elena calls out to Bonnie as she leaves, but it's too late.

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan says matter of factly.

"Try not to take it personally." I say over my shoulder as I walk away to the Stoner pit.

* * *

In history I notice Bonnie writing frantically in her book. What's gotten into her. Tuning out Tanner's lecture I peer out the window and become lost in my memories when I'm pulled back by Stefan and Tanner going at it with there date war.

Finally someone showing up the dick teacher for once. I don't know what Bonnie's talking about I like him, well I'd like anyone that would put Tanner in his place. After class Elena finds me in the hallway with a pleading look in her eyes. What does she want.

"Ok no beating around the bush, what do you need from me?"

"First I'm having Stefan and Bonnie coming over tonight so they can get to know one another….and I need you there too." She looks at me with puppydog eyes.

"Alright. Introducing boyfriend to friends dinner, got it but I'm not cooking."

Elena shoots me a killer watt smile and hugs me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She pauses as she lets me out of her embrace. "Theres one more thing, we need someone to fill in for cheerleading practice." Elena squeaks out timidly.

"Hell no! No way, no how!"

"Please Alex. It's only for today I promise."

"Fine, but you owe me." I state while pointing my finger at her. She smiles from ear to ear and drags me to the lockers to change.

After changing and heading out to the field we can hear Bonnie squealing happily. "Oh, my God! You're here! And you convinced Alex!"

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. And Alex has made it abundantly clear it's just for the day. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight." Way to be sneak that in.

"I am?" She questions.

"Mm-hmm. You, me, Alex and Stefan." I glare at her for hijacking my night. "You have to give him a chance Bonnie."

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times."

"Oh no you don't! No changing subjects Bon. If I have to be there tonight so do you!" I shout at her to which she flinches and nods quickly.

Stammering, "Fine. I'll go."

"Good." Elena back to all smiles again.

I start to stretch and notice Stefan talking too Tanner. Wonder what's that about? My inquiry is interrupted by Bon.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?"

"I don't know. It's not like her." Elena replies while sipping from her water bottle as we sit on the ground waiting for the fearless head cheerleader.

"For crying out loud she'll show up eventually." I snarled. Out of thin air the cheerleading captain arrives...in a blue muscle car...with that douchebag. I freeze while a lump forms in my throat from the sight of Caroline kissing him. I shouldn't feel that way it's not like he's mine or anything.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill."

"Wait that's him." Bonnie gives a nod and I finally swallow the lump in my throat. So much for that drink.

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Elena fills Bonnie in. As if hearing his name he turns his head and stares at me. A small smirk plays on his lips.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" I nod at her and turn around to continue stretching and away from Damon's staring.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind. Oh Alex you're here. Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8." Caroline orders in her usually perky manner. Rolling my eyes I did everything she ordered just so I could get out of here sooner.

As we continue practice Care sends Elena to the back. I travel right along with her and give her nudge. She let's loose a grateful smile as we continue. Along the way she ends up looking longingly at Stefan during his football practice/tryout. I have to admit, he's good.

* * *

Back at the house Elena and Bonnie are preparing dinner in the kitchen, while I get the plates and bowls. Handing them over to Elena as Bonnie tries to explain her visions.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture."

As Elena pulls out the food from the to-go place she rationalizes what happened. "Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop."

"Sorry Bon I agree with her on that one." That example in no way proved the witch theory.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

"Maybe we should play the lottery. What else do you see me winning?" I said smirking.

"I see you winning the Miss Mystic Falls pageant." She said it so seriously I almost believed her until a snort escaped her lips.

Once our laughter dies down I reply, "Like that would ever happen."

"Have you talked to your Grams?" Elena asked.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asks us dejectedly.

"I don't want to be a witch." Elena replies while pouring food into a bowl causing a laugh from the three of us.

"Well that makes two of us. And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody."

"I'd be a witch, but not one of those old hag ones." Bonnie and Elena both look at me funny, "What I liked Charmed?"

Lena rolls her eyes. "Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" How does she live here and not know where anything is?

"Middle drawer on your left." Both Bonnie and I reply. We both give each other a weird look.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena reasoned, which she did have a point.

"Yeah, that's it." Bon says disapprovingly

We hear the doorbell ring and Elena smiles widely. "Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." Elena pleads as she bounds out happily to greet Stefan. I roll my eyes but notice Bonnie's look of distress.

"Birthday candles." She whispers and opens the drawer and sees them there.

Walking over I give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "It doesn't matter if you are a witch we still like you." She gives a small smile back.

Elena brings Stefan in and steers him towards the dining room. Everyone is sitting around the table not speaking a word, talk about uncomfortable. Bonnie makes it a point to ignore Stefan's presence until Elena tries to break the awkward silence.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" I look over at him curious as to how things went, but from the way he played I didn't think he had much of a problem.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan sounded humble about it, the opposite of his brother.

Elena starts to gush. "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and…"

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie cut her off sharply. I made a face at Elena.

"Bonnie, Alex, why don't you tell Stefan about your families?"

"Well my father could be anyone and my mother was certifiably crazy. You turn Bonnie." I said and went back to eating.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." She answered quickly and looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"No, about the witches." Elena turned to Stefan to elaborate further, "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"Maybe not the right choice in topic Lena." Bonnie seemed a little freaked by the whole thing.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie and Elena stare at each other pointedly while I slide down my seat.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Wow he really does know history.

"My family came by way of Salem."

"Really? Salem witches?" Well doesn't he sound interested.

Bonnie gives an awkward smile. "Yeah."

"I would say that's pretty cool."

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan explained his reasoning to us.

Bonnie shakes her head up and down and smiles. "Yeah, they are." I smirk behind my glass with Stefan's smooth words, looks like Bonnie's warming up to him.

"Alex, how long have you been here?" Stefan asked politely.

"Oh, um, a little under two years now. I'm a lot more fun to be around now."

Stefan looks at the three of us in confusion, so Elena elaborates for him. "Alex was…" Elena turns to me, "I'm sorry you were a bitch."

I let out a snort, "I know. I'm big enough to admit that." I replied carelessly. "And what we're not saying but thinking is that I was really drugged out of my mind...which I still am."

"Where did you live before?" Wow Stefan really likes Elena back if he's asking about me, but then again Stefan just seems like a nice guy.

"Everywhere and nowhere, what I can say is that I was born in upstate New York."

We all hear the doorbell ring, Elena and I look at each other questionly. I didn't invite anyone and by the looks of it Elena didn't either. "Wonder who that could be." I get up with my drink in hand and head to the door with Elena close behind. Opening the door I find Caroline and Damon outside with dessert in hand.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline says in her upbeat voice and walks in.

"Ah." I reply while leaning on the door.

"Hope you don't mind." He flashes a charming smile at us.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan questions quickly and becomes tense like before. He certainly didn't like being around him.

Unlike Caroline Damon is still outside. "Waiting for Alex or Elena to invite me in."

Elena being the polite host as ever goes to invite him in. "Oh, yeah, you can…Ow!" I smack her arm so she'll stop talking, whatever's going on between these two it should stay that way.

Stefan intervenes in a flash. "No, no, no. He can't, uh...he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here."

"This isn't your house so don't be inviting people in." I say to Caroline.

Elena looks at Stefan in confusion. "We're just...finishing up."

"It's fine. Just come on in." No! What the hell is wrong with her?

Damon smirks as he walks in. "You have a beautiful home, Elena, Alex."

I give a nod and move out of the way. "Thank you." Elena replies quietly.

We all travel into the living room and you can feel the awkwardness again before Caroline breaks it. "So what's the verdict Alex." Caroline asks me brightly while sitting on Damon's lap.

"Verdict on?" I look at her dumbfounded.

"On Stefan obviously." Caroline turns to look at Elena and Bonnie but sees their blank faces. "What has no one asked Alex what she sees in Stefan yet? She's always right."

"Um, no I didn't." Elena meekly responds and faces Stefan. "Sorry, do you mind?"

"No, not at all." Stefan instantly counters back and looks at me expectantly though his body is still tense, must be from his brother.

I can feel all eyes on me and I shift under everyone's gaze and lean over Stefan to look Elena dead in the eye. "Are you sure?" I stress to her, she hasn't always liked what I said I've seen in others.

"Yes I trust you." She encourages me on.

Taking a deep breath I stare Stefan in the eye. They were odd. They seemed so much older than anyone's I had ever seen before, well besides his brother, and they held a lot of sadness. "I see a martyr and a-" I cut myself off before I say too much. I see a killer too.

"And? Come on Alex you can't end it there." Elena reprimands me with her bright eyes full of trust.

I shake my head and plaster a fake smile on my face. "Nothing. Nothing at all." I gulp the rest of my drink and refill it with my flask.

There's an awkward pause before good old Caroline changes the topic. "I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline gushes her approval of the new boy.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." I scoff and quickly hide it behind my glass. There is no way that Damon gives brotherly advice.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines. Alex you were good, maybe you should rethink quitting."

"No shot in hell Barbie."

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie assured Elena who gives a grateful smile.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline mused.

"Way to be a bitch." I said under my breath but apparently it wasn't very quiet considering the smile that grew on Damon's face after I spoke it. Although no one else seemed to hear me, how strange?

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena. And you especially there copper-top." When did I get nickname?

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." With a pointed look from Bonnie she quickly added, "And I say that with complete sensitivity." I throw the pillow next to me at her. "Ow!"

"Are you a moron? How the hell is that said with sensitivity."

Caroline turned so she could face both Salvatore brothers before replying, "And Alex here is just a bitch that hates anyone with fathers in their lives." Caroline gives me a sickly sweet smile that I'm gonna knock off her face.

"I have a father I just never met him. And so you know I did kinda of have one." I give her an even better sickly sweet smile.

"And your crazy mother?"

Who the hell was this girl? You would've thought she would know better than to touch that subject. "Don't call my mother crazy, just because _I_ do doesn't mean _you_ can." I replied calmly but she shivered under my glare.

Before more could be said Damon interfered. "I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan quickly interjected and he seemed nervous.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm."

* * *

I walked into the kitchen to get away from the tenseness in the other room and to cool off from Caroline's words when I see Damon walk over. "One more." He holds up his empty glass.

"Oh, thanks." As Damon was handing over the glass it dropped from my grasp but he quickly caught it.

"Nice save." I commented and smiled.

Damon smiled right back at me. "I like you. You know how to laugh. And Elena knows how to make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time."

"Earlier, in the living room, did you mean...Katherine?" I asked out of general curiosity. People said it would one day get me into trouble.

Damon hummed out his reply while grabbing the dish from my hands and placing it in the dishwasher, "Mm-hmm."

"How did she die? If you don't mind me asking?" Although I was intrigued I didn't want to step on his toes, I could see it was a sensitive topic to him.

He hesitated a moment before he answered. "In a fire. Tragic fire."

"Recently?" I asked. "Wait you don't have to answer that, I said that without thinking just ignore it." I tried to save myself from the hole I unintentionally buried myself in.

Damon answered me anyway. "It seems like it was yesterday." His gaze became distant and sad.

"What was she like?" I asked to change the topic to something happier for him.

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department." He gave a flirty look causing me to roll my eyes with a smile. "She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." He recalled.

"So which one of you boys dated her first?" I asked while handing him a plate. Now Stefan's tenseness was becoming clear.

Damon gave a smirk. "Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine." He closed the dishwasher and leaned back with his arms folded. I went to the island and started to fold the placemats when Damon came up next to me. "I'd definitely not go back to cheerleading if I were you."

He sat down and I gave him an inquiring look. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable." He gives an eyebrow wiggle.

"Well that's not a surprise." I say smirking.

"Am I wrong?"

"No. When I first moved here I used to love it. It was fun." A memory tried to surface so I pushed it down like I always do. "Things are different this year. Things that used to matter don't anymore."

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da."

"Is that how easy life is for you?" I shake my head and notice his smirk start to turn into a smile. "Besides some things could matter again."

"Maybe. But...seems a little unrealistic to me." He seemed resigned when it came to that.

"I'm sorry." He looked a little puzzled so I continued. "About Katherine." His eyes blinked a few times in shock, apparently he wasn't used to hearing that. "You lost her, too."

"Thank you." His voice was serious. "Oh and that thing about your father don't let it get to you. I knew mine and he wasn't worth knowing." He sounded so thoughtful that somewhere deep down he was a good guy, even if he didn't realize it.

"Thanks." My reply was weak. Damon looked like he wanted to say more but we were interrupted by Bonnie.

"Hey. Need some help?" She asked hopefully. She wanted to get out of the living room too.

"Sure, why not?" Damon replied while stepping back and walking out back to the living room.

"What was that?" Bonnie looks on questionly and judging me.

"You want to know what we were talking about." I tried to scoot around what she really wanted to know….didn't work.

"No, come on you know he's with Caroline." She stated.

"And?" I let my sentence trail off.

"Why were you two so close to one another then?" Bonnie states accusingly. Even after all this time no one's paid attention?

"Nothing happened and it won't. Nice to know what you really think of me." I bit back at her and left as Elena and Caroline came in. Before I walk in the living room I can hear Stefan and Damon arguing. Normally I'm not an eavesdropper but my curiosity seems to have gotten the better of me. Hugging the wall I lean in to listen to them better.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." Feed on? What the hell is he talking about?

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem. Because...I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." He was quiet for a moment before I could hear him speak again. "Or her pretty little housemate. She looked so sexy and perky in those short shorts doing splits earlier today." I didn't have to see him in order to know he was smirking. An unsettling feeling developed in the pit of my stomach from there conversation. Something was really off with these two.

Slowly I backed out until I was back in the kitchen just in time to say goodbyes. I trailed behind everyone as they went for the front door. Bonnie just gave me a look, you know that look where you're not entirely trusted and if you do anything they'll stab you...yeah that one.

Stefan on the other hand was much more courteous. "Thank you for dinner tonight. You're quite the character it seems."

"Oh you don't know the half of it. Trust me." Elena rolled her eyes while sending me a smile. Damn her! Now she knows I can't stay mad. I shake my head and bite my lip to stop myself from returning her smile.

"It was nice to meet you outside of school and your brother." I gave him a smile and went over to hug Caroline. She might bother me half the time but she means well.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Caroline practically squeezes the life out of me.

"I know Care." I squeeze her tightly back.

Damon steps forward and grabs my hand bringing it to his lips again, "Pleasure meeting you again Miss Alexandria." I nod my head and step back quickly. He's puzzled for a second but hides it fast as he leaves with Caroline.

"So are you going to finish telling me what you think of Stefan?" Elena asks the moment the door closes.

"Yes I will. I promise. I just need to figure it out first." I walk over and grab her shoulders. "You'll be the first to know."

Elena gives me a nod and we both head upstairs for bed.

* * *

 _I was in the kitchen doing dishes when I felt someone come up from behind and bury their head in my neck. They peppered it in feather light kisses down the column of my neck, I tilted it to the side to give them better access. Strong hands were placed on my waist and slowly traveled to my front where they started to massage my breast thru my shirt. I moaned at the sensations that this man was causing when i felt him grind hard against my back and into my ass. I gasped, he was so hard and in all the right places. I felt him start to gently suck my neck, his tongue tracing patterns and the most exhilarating shiver rolled down my spine. His hands traveled from my breast down my stomach and into my shorts where he gripped between my legs possessively causing a squeak that he quickly covered with the other hand. The hands felt scorching and my body was screaming for more. I turned around to see who this man was and screamed._

I sat up and gasped. I was covered in sweat and I could feel my arousal from my wet dream. Groaning I fell back against my bed. My dream had me and Damon Salvatore practically about to have sex in a kitchen.

A few hours later I was up. Dark circles surrounded my eyes from the lack of sleep thanks to that hot but entirely inappropriate dream. I admit I'm a lot of things but I don't go around stealing people's boyfriends. I look out the window and notice a crow at the window.

* * *

Dressed in a short black skin tight dress with a white button up tied at my waist I head out to meet Jared at the tailgate party. It's nothing serious between us but he seems to want more recently.

"Hey guys, hope I'm not late for the party." I can hear Tanner in the background giving his speech about were going to win this year.

"Like we could start without you." Jared says and leans in to kiss my cheek. Summer pulls out a bottle of pills for us to pass around. Gulping a few down with a chaser of whiskey. Now I'm feeling good and kiss Jared with my amazing skills.

"Slow down you two." Summer gives me a wink and I laugh.

"We get it you guys are in love." Tony makes kissing noises at us.

"And your jealous cause you don't have anyone to kiss." Jared says but doesn't deny the love part. I was right he has deeper feelings for me than I do for him causing a frown to appear.

Everything's going well when we overhear a commotion. I look and see Tyler and Jeremy fighting with Stefan stepping in between them. Running over I can see Jeremy with a broken bottle in his hands and he lunges for Tyler but cuts Stefan instead.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena screams at Jeremy trying to make the boys stop. Matt's pulling Tyler off of Jeremy while Elena corners him after checking Stefan's bloody hand. I notice Jeremy standing with a broken bottle that had blood on it and Elena rushing over to lecture Jeremy. As all that is going on I walk over to where Tyler and Matt are.

"Hey Ty!" He turns around from hearing my shout and I punch him square in the nose. A sickening crack sounds, and deep satisfaction for me.

"Ow! You bitch!" Tyler snarls at me and starts to move toward me when Matt stops him.

"You say bitch like it's a bad thing." I snarl at him and walk to the parking lot.

Arriving at Elena's car I grab my flask from the glove compartment, taking a swig I turn around and come face to face with Damon. "You scared me. What are you doing here?" I accuse, wrong time for pleasant conversation with me.

Damon leans forward and cups his hand around his mouth in a whispering motion, "I'm hiding from Caroline."

A little laugh escapes my lips and I roll my eyes, "And why is that?" I smile at him.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." Typical Caroline.

"That could be a sign."

"Well, she's awfully young." Damon moves closer to me causing me to take a step back against the suv.

"She's not much younger than you are." After a moment, "Well in age perhaps not maturity."

He gives a small smile at that. "I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since I got here and that does mean something to me."

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

I scoff, "Bullshit. Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you." Damon takes a step toward me.

"Really?" I don't have any intentions of doing anything with him...sex dream or not.

Damon moves closer to me and effectively boxes me in so my back is firmly pressed to the door. "Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me."

"Excuse me?" I stammer as I feel his arms wrap around me.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me." I gulp, how could he know that. His eyes dilate and the world seems to go blank. "And right now...You want to kiss me." He leaned forward to close the few inches of space that was between us.

The kiss was in other words amazing. It made my knees weak, so weak I would have fallen if it wasn't for Damon's arms around my waist. Our lips moved together like we had been doing this for ages, not for the first time. I heard a shout from far away and was brought back to reality, Damon was with Caroline, I couldn't do this.

I pulled away from Damon - although he tried to follow, as if he didn't want it to end. Looking straight at him I raised my hand and smacked him across the face, he was shocked that much was certain.

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play here, but I don't want to be part of it. You might not take whatever is going on with Caroline seriously but she does, and I admit I've been called a lot of things, but the other woman isn't one of them." I exclaimed at him. He tried to reach for me but I swatted his hand, "Don't touch me!" I run off not caring where I was headed.

* * *

Some time later I find my way back to the house and head up to Elena's room. She's sitting on her bed writing away in that journal. I knock on her door frame and give a smile. "Hey, so how did the game go?"

"You don't know." I shake my head. "Somebody killed Tanner."

"What! Seriously?!"

Elena nods her head and I shrug. "How can you just brush it off like it's no big deal?"

"Well Tanner was a dick, he had it coming. Besides I thought we had already established that I'm not as nice as you are. Look I'll see in the morning ok?" She nods but gives me her motherly glare. I notice a necklace that I've never seen before on her. "New gift from the boyfriend." She blushes and a shy smile crosses her face. "Speaking of, how is his hand?"

A look crosses Elena's face, confusion maybe. "He didn't have a cut but I swear I saw it."

"Hey I believe you. I saw the same thing." There was blood there's no way he wasn't cut. "So I'm gonna crash see you tomorrow, unless you want company?"

"No it's okay. Goodnight Alex."

Walking back to my room and stripping down to nothing I crawl into bed to try and get some semblance of peace. It feels like not long after someone's touching me - no not touching but caressing my face gently. It stirs me from my sleep and I look around but no one's here. Shaking my head I crawl back under the blanket and continue into blissful slumber.


	4. Family Ties

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favorites and reviews. As I said in my other story since it's leap year I figured I give an extra chapter, that and for the long wait I thought I owed you guys.**

 **Guest - glad you like kiss but don't expect another for awhile, lemoness (not a word) will be later.**

Trying to sleep was futile. The events of the night before kept replaying in my head the entire night. I lean over to my nightstand and grab out a joint to try and take my mind off things. Taking a drag the kiss with Damon seeps into mind. It was unbelievable, definitely the best I had ever had but my friendship with Caroline meant more. No matter how incredible it was it was never gonna happen again.

I travel downstairs to hear Jenna yelling at the tv. "Scum ball. Scum bucket."

"Who are you talking to?" Elena questions Jenna.

"The tv apparently." I answer her at the same time Jenna sneers and says, "Him."

"Are you talking about the news guy?" I asked while opening the fridge for breakfast.

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, no way. You and him?" Elena asks incredulously. "He's cute."

Dropping my spoon I had to ask, "Wait you left town because of him?"

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him. And yes I did." Jenna paused as Elena took out some old box. "What are you doing with that?"

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." Ah I remembered Mrs. Gilbert being very involved in that.

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asks while holding it.

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." As they talk about old family heirlooms I twinge of sadness passes through me. I didn't have anything like that, hell I didn't have anything besides a few pictures and stories, let alone a box full of things.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy questions while rummaging through the box's contents.

"You're not gonna find out." Elena snaps out while snatching something out of his hand.

Jeremy walks over to the fridge and replies over his shoulder, "That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away."

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy."

We hear the doorbell ring and I see Elena's goofy smile. She must've invited Stefan over. I finish up my breakfast and see Elena usher Stefan upstairs.

I can't resist to tease them both a little. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Before I make my exit outside Jenna catches me. "Hey are you alright Alex?"

I look at her odd, "Yeah I'm fine." I give her smile, what would make her think I'm not?

"You got sad in the kitchen. Do you want to talk about it?" Jenna is as hopeful as ever when it comes to me opening up. I want to tell her because she is one of the few people in this town that wouldn't judge but I can't bring myself to let anyone in that close.

Swallowing the lump that formed in my throat I decide to put her worries at ease...well at least make it seem I'm fine. "Jenna it's nothing. Really." Her look clearly says she doesn't believe a word but unlike the others she doesn't push me.

"Ok." Jenna turns to head back to the kitchen before spinning back around. "Be back by midnight Alex." She gives me a serious but playful look and I laugh.

"Sure thing."

I head out the door and feel the brisk breeze on my skin. I start walking in the direction of one of the neighboring towns to see my doctor friend for our regular hookup. Along the way I get a text from Bonnie asking if I'll be her date. Sending my reply I continue my trek.

* * *

Waking up the next morning I headed to the shower to get ready for another boring town event. Standing under the hot water releases the tension and washes away any anxiety. Stepping out and drying off I can hear Elena greet Bonnie and rush up the stairs.

"Alex as soon as you put some clothes on come in."

"Will do captain." I mock salute them both and dress in a pair shorts and tank top. Grabbing my makeup bag I head over to see Bonnie raiding Elena's closet. I plop down on Elena's bed and Bonnie holds out a dress.

"How's this?"

The dress is hot pink and covered in tiered ruffles. "Too pink." I say as Elena makes a face and shakes her head. Bonnie continues her rummaging and Elena heads downstairs when she hears the doorbell.

"Do you have a dress?" Bonnie questions as she pulls out a few more options.

"Yes I do my mocha lover and date." I respond while taking out the nail polish and deciding what color to wear.

She sends me a mock shocked face. "Let me guess, skintight and entirely inappropriate for the event. And never call me mocha lover again."

"Of course." I smirk and decide to paint my nails a cherry red. "You seem distracted, what's up?"

"Caroline shared some things with me about Stefan yesterday at the Grill."

"Like what?" Before Bonnie answers my question Elena comes back.

Elena takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Ok. Time to start getting ready. Nails first?"

Bonnie holds out two choices, "Delicate flower vs. naughty vixen."

A contemplative look crosses her face. "Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena suggests as she rifles through the choices on her bed.

Bonnie teases Elena as she looks for one for herself. "Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-ish."

"I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night." Elena's eyes narrow at Bonnie, ah the grilling is about to commence. "But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door."

"Or what you started to say and didn't finish."

Bonnie tried to avoid her questioning. "What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night."

"Bonnie, out with it."

"Okay, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story."

"Don't we all." I blow on my nails to help them dry quicker while Bonnie gives a glare.

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" Bonnie questioned.

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues. Thanks for filling me in on that Alex."

"Anytime." I say as I hand her an orange dress that has gold metallic throughout the floral pattern.

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon."

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's."

"Actually that sounds very much like Damon. Stefan didn't give off that feeling." Stefan wasn't here to defend himself and the story Bonnie got from Caroline reminded me more of Damon than him. Although there was something up with him.

"Hey I just wanted Elena to know." Bonnie defended herself. I understood where she was coming from, she just wanted Lena to be happy again and not to make

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." Elena waved her off carelessly, not that great of an idea, the past affects the future.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business."

"Stefan is none of those things."

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie's questions are harsh and deflates the mood in a minute. Elena looks like she's deep in thought most likely because she doesn't know that much about Stefan.

"I liked to point out that you all didn't know me when I got here. Look how that turned out."

Upstairs we crowd Elena's bathroom trying to get in front of the mirror. Putting a little product in my hair to give it some bounce and shine I pin it to the side with some draping over my shoulder. Grabbing the dress I zip it up fast and yank on a pair of black studded peep toe heels. Putting on a pair of hoop earrings and a few black and silver chunky bracelets my look is nearly complete. The dress is a strapless black and white striped dress that ends at my knees with a bustier top.

Swiping on some eyeliner and mascara my smoky eye look is complete. As I put on some cherry red lipstick I can hear a commotion down the hall coming from Jer's room. From the sound of it Jeremy took something from the box that Tyler had picked up earlier.

 _"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?"_

 _"Screw you. I would never sell this, ok?"_

 _"Then why did you take it?"_

 _"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?"_

 _"And he was going to give it to you."_ So that's why it means something to him. Jeremy might not admit it but he still clings to what he used to have, and that's a feeling I know all too well.

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, okay? Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want me to do?"_

 _"Just take it and get out!"_

Elena looks forlorn as she walks out of his room with the pocket watch in hand. "You should give it back to him. And probably apologize for your accusation. Just a thought." I say and walk back to my room to finish getting ready.

* * *

Walking up the Lockwood's lengthy yard to there overtop mansion nerves trailed up my spine. I wasn't supposed to be here. I didn't fit in. Unfortunately it was too late to turn around, and me and Bonnie slowly made our way to the entrance to greet the Lockwood's, a lump formed in my throat.

"Bonnie. Glad to see you came." Mrs. Lockwood is all smiles seeing Bon and frowns when she sees me. "Alexandria it's so good to see you here." Mrs. Lockwood greeted me in her usual cheerful but strained manner. It's no secret that she thinks I'm trash but alas the public must never know.

"Happy to be here Mrs. Lockwood, Mayor." I nod stiffly at him and go around to join the party. The mayor reaches out to touch me but I sidestep him discreetly.

I grabbed a champagne flute for me and Bonnie off a tray from a waiter passing by as everyone from town mingled and gossiped. Popping a few pills and chasing it down with some overpriced champagne.

Bonnie gives me that trademark judgy look, "Really?"

"If you've got a better way to deal with these boring parties I'm all ears?" I smirk at her because there is no other way.

After some time mingling I wandered over to the display setup where I hoped to avoid the stares people were giving me since I had walked in. I caught sight of Elena and Stefan over by the registry, I went to turn back around to give them some privacy but Elena saw me before I made my exit.

"Alex!"

"Hey," I said meekly with a small smile as I went over to where they were standing.

Elena preceded to read the registry from 1864 ,"The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?"

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." I turned to see Damon and Caroline to come over and join us. Damon's gaze was intense as he stared right at me.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan replied quickly, almost too quickly.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family."

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline complained.

"Mm-hmm." Said man hummed out his response while continuing to stare at me.

"Could I just borrow your date?" What an odd thing to ask?

Elena's shock is easily seen. "Oh, uh…"

"I don't really dance." Stefan replied.

"Since neither of them are going to say it I will, no. Besides isn't that why you have your own date?" Caroline rolls her eyes at me.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." The tension that comes off these two is as insane as my mother.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" She looks at her pleadingly and Elena being the good person won't be able to say no.

Elena turns to Stefan, "It's up to Stefan."

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline grabbed him and practically dragged him away to the dance floor.

As soon as Stefan and Caroline are out of sight Damon waltz's up to me. "I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I kissed you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm...Acting out, trying to punish Stefan. You have quite the strength in that slap by the way." He sounds polite but there is no way he means any of it...well the slap part perhaps.

Elena gives me an incredulous look, like she can't believe that happened, great. "If that was true you would've kissed Elena not me." I state angrily. I'm still pissed about the other night, about what he did.

"Why are you punishing Stefan?" Elena decides to ignore the kiss for the moment and for that I'm grateful but I know will talk about it at some point.

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." Damon pauses and moves to stand closer to me. I move farther down not wanting to be anywhere near him. After making a face he continues the story. "The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—"

"The Battle of Willow Creek." Elena and I both cut him off, her more polietly and me more rudely.

"Right."

"We know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive." As Damon spoke who moved toward a church model on the other side of the room. "Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." Damon's voice takes on a note of anguish that reaches his eyes. It's almost like he doesn't like talking about what happened.

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" Elena asked curiously and I had to admit I was too.

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Damon answers her question but stares pointedly at me with a flirty look that sends a flip to my stomach.

"Ah the source of all conflict." I state dryly.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just...I hope you two can work it out."

"I hope so, too."

Once Elena left to steal Stefan back from Caroline, Damon came right over at my side and whispered in a conspiratorial manner and held out his hand "Dance with me."

I shook my head. "I can't dance." I simply replied hoping it was enough. Apparently not.

"That's fine, I can." His hand was still held out for me to take. Realizing it was hopeless to argue I took his hand as he led us to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" I questioned as he led me out to dance with the others.

"About to dance with a stunning woman. Why something else in mind?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me as he took my one hand in his and placed the other at my waist.

"You're going to dance with me but not with Caroline, you know your girlfriend and date." I stated sarcastically as we gently sway to the music.

Damon ignored my statement and just continued to dance. "How do you expect to dance if you keep looking at your feet?" Damon inquired in a teasing tone with that insufferable smirk on his face.

"If I don't look down I'll step on your feet." I said simply. "Actually that's not a bad idea."

Damon then pulled me closer to his body where there was no inch between us. "I'll lead you follow, besides I don't mind if you step on me." He then preceded to wink at me, the smirk never left his face. He twirled me around effortlessly on the dance floor, definitely the only time in my life where I appeared to be graceful for a change.

Damon pulls me back quickly after a spin and traps me against him. That same spark that I felt when I first met him and with the kiss coursed through my veins. I was caught in his gaze and felt oddly comfortable with that. The sexual tension between us was palpable and reminded me of firecrackers. Damon's smirk was slowly being replaced by a real smile and a small one was crawling onto my face.

I notice while dancing with Damon that Elena and Stefan are arguing. After a few minutes of their heated discussion I see Elena walk off. Judging by the satisfied smirk growing on Damon's face it's because of him.

As soon as the song ends I step out of his embrace and head off to where Elena stomped off to. I walk into the Lockwood's stage/living rooms and see Bonnie and Elena eating ice cream. Leaning against the doorframe I ask, "Mind if I join?"

Bonnie waves me over eagerly while handing me a spoon and Elena looks at me sourly, no doubt about the kiss she wants to talk about. Before Elena can begin her line of questioning Bonnie interrupts with her thoughts. "This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter." She whines.

"Bonnie no it's not." I look at her pleadingly to understand that what's going on between Stefan and Elena isn't her fault.

"It's not your fault. I just—I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty." Elena complains then turns to me, oh boy. "What was Damon talking about? Why did you kiss him?" She accuses me.

"You kissed Damon!" Bonnie screeches at me.

"One he kissed me then I slapped him and left. End of story."

"Not with the way you two were dancing." So Elena saw that huh.

Dropping my spoon angrily I stand up. "You know what I don't have to stay here and listen to this. I've never tried to take away any of your boyfriends before, so why would I do that now."

I stomp off and brush past Mrs. Lockwood and head over to the bar. Downing one drink and grabbing another I go upstairs to avoid Bonnie and Elena and hopefully Damon. But alas no luck there.

I can hear Damon and Caroline discussing something about a crystal. Peaking around the corner I see Damon holding up a clear yellow colored stone. That constant smirk that seems to always be on his face gets bigger.

Caroline's voice is muffled by the wall but I can still hear fine. _"Well, how did you know that it was there?"_

 _"Because I put it there."_ Who would hide some crystal?

 _"When?"_

 _"A long time ago. Tonight, I'm taking it back, thanks to you."_

 _"Well, what's it for?"_

 _"Never you mind."_

 _"Well, you can't just steal it."_

 _"It's not stealing if it's mine."_ Damon reasoned and took Care's hand, _"Come on."_

"Well…" Caroline states uncertainly but goes ahead of him to the main floor.

"And you had the nerve to call me a thief." I say from the corner of the hallway while sipping my drink.

Damon startles for a moment and has a shocked look on his face upon seeing me before his eyes narrow. "Spying not very nice." His voice is dry as he calmly walks over to me.

"Well neither is stealing. Besides your not a very nice person, now are you?" My reply is snarky and his blue eyes turn icey.

His smirk becomes strained, his eyes glint with unspoken anger. "No. I'm not but neither are you."

"I never said I was nor have I ever claimed to be. Can you say the same?" I brush past him without waiting to hear what he had to say and go back to the bar.

While I was there some older guy came up to me as he waited for his drink. "Hey there beautiful. I have a phone you have a phone number, think of the possibilities." His words start to slur at the end of his sentence.

Rolling my eyes I turn and give a sweet smile, "I have a fist think of casualties."

Next thing I know the guy is being pulled away from me by Stefan. He takes a seat by me and orders a drink. I give a smile "Thanks for the save there Stefan."

"Well you're very welcome although I think you could've handle it."

"Your right. Doesn't mean I don't appreciate it. We loners have to stick together."

A tentative look crosses his face before he asks, "There was more you wanted to say at dinner. What was it?"

Suddenly Elena walks up to Stefan with misty eyes. "I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon."

Stefan stands up quickly. "What did he do?"

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head." I leave and look for Caroline.

I see her and Damon go out into the yard and follow them. Damon tugs her and I can hear Caroline trying to explain what happened, it sounded just like a woman who is in an abusive relationship would say.

Damon's standing behind Caroline and trailing kisses along her neck when he pulls his head back. His face was different, there was veining where there shouldn't be and his teeth were longer. Next thing I know he plunges his teeth into Care's neck. I don't think I just do.

Running up to him I yank him off her and punch him dead center in his face. A crack sounds and blood drips from his nose. Damon's eyes are black with fury and he goes to move toward me when he falls to the ground. "Stay away from Caroline!" I shout at him as I go and check up on her.

"What you going to make me?" Damon says from his position on the ground.

"If I have to, I will." I drag Caroline away from him and we run into Elena.

"Caroline? There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She's breathing heavy and starting to shake.

"Caroline, what happened?"

"I'm fine." She starts to hyperventilate.

Elena is adamant. "No. You're shaking. Caroline—What—"

"I'm fine!" Caroline starts to shout and struggle against my grip.

"Care, Caroline, CAROLINE STOP!" I shout at her. She stops struggling and tears start to flow down her cheeks. She hugs in a vice like grip that could go up against a boa. Now I'm not one for hugs normally but in this situation it's the least I can do. Elena bends down and joins the two of us and consoles Caroline. What the fuck was up with Damon Salvatore? And what was Stefan hiding?


	5. You're Undead to Me

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reads, favorites and follows. I don't have many reviews but judging from the favorites and nearly a 100 follows with these four chapters I guess you all like. I'm sorry for the wait readers as I've recently had to put my dog down and haven't felt much like doing it, I promise I will be getting back into the groove of things. Please review. And a big shout out to the communities that my story has been added to.**

 **123456789 - Don't worry I won't abandon the story, the only reason I guess you would think that is the long periods where I didn't update. I hope you continue to read.**

Waking up my head was pounding. The other night after consoling Caroline I took a few too many pills. My dreams were a constant barrage of Damon's face, not the one from before, the one he had when he bit Care. There was something off with it like everything else with the Salvatore brothers. The way they talked, acted. They were definitely hiding something but what?

Walking slowly down the stairs I went to the kitchen to grab coffee to find Elena and Jenna discussing Jeremy. "Alex did you know Vicki was here?"

"Yeah. Heard the groaning." I smirk as I grab a mug and pour some coffee.

"You're just as nonchalant as Jenna with this." Elena exclaimed exasperatedly as she turns back to Jenna. "So you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan."

"Really?" I question Jenna, "Thought you hated him. Scum Fell and all."

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes." Jenna replied easily while getting ready for work.

"Well if you need help torching his car…" I let my sentence trail off and Jenna and Lena both looked at me with smiles.

"I don't think that will be necessary yet, but thank you pyro." I shrug and have a half smile on my face. "And have you heard from Stefan?" Finally someone asks the question were all dying to.

Elena let out a sigh while pouring cereal into a bowl. "Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. 'Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days'." She mocked Stefan's voice and her frustration was palpable.

"He hasn't called, huh?" I say as I place my empty cup in the sink.

"Nope. Not going to either."

"And you're ok with everything?" Jenna asks warily.

Elena slams down the milk carton. "No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy."

"Good for you tiger-lena."

Jenna looks at Elena concerned and not really believing what she had said. "I'll be fine." Elena promises her. "Come on Alex get ready, time for school." I roll my eyes and groan but trudge up the stairs anyway.

* * *

Arriving at school me and Elena went to Bonnie's locker and saw Caroline bossing two of her lackey friends around. "The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fundraiser, for god's sake."

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened."

"Did she forget her breakdown the other night already? And she's as vain as ever." I mumble out.

"She's in denial." Bonnie supplied. Plausible and highly likely.

The three of us looked at her with incredulity. Not long after Stefan came up from behind us. "Hey." He was looking directly at Elena.

Bonnie and I share a look and loop are arms together. "Hey. You know, we gotta go. Be somewhere right now." Bonnie says just as quickly as we leave the might-be couple.

As we walked Bonnie gives me one of her you're not going to like my question but I'll ask it anyway looks. "So you and Jared?"

I roll my eyes. "What about it?"

"You know he wants more right. I don't even know him that well and I can tell he's falling for you. And if I can tell I know you can."

I shift on my feet and scratch the back of my neck. "Yeah. You're right he does, he hasn't said it but you can see it." I look at the ground before bringing my gaze back to Bon. "I don't want more with him though." There's an uncomfortable pause. "I should end things, shouldn't I?"

"I think it would be for the best if you don't care about him that way." I nod my head, I know she's right.

"So how's the witch thing?" Bonnie glares at me. "What you get to ask questions and I don't?" Bonnie's glare softens and a light chuckle escapes her lips.

"Same old same old. Grams is still trying to make me believe her. And you're not helping either."

"Sorry but it would be cool if you're a witch. Cast spells, make potions sounds fun." We stare at one another seriously before an eruption of giggles takes over us. "See you later Bon-Bon."

I travel to the Stoner Pit and take a seat at the ledge and pull out my joint. Lighting up I think over things with Jared. He could be sweet at times when he wasn't busy trying to find a better high and I did laugh with him. A pair of icey blue eyes comes to mind causing a groan from me.

Why couldn't I get Damon out of my head? He was arrogant, vain, selfish and not to mention the weird things that he always seemed to be involved in. But the night he was over the house and we talked in the kitchen, he was different, he seemed like he could be sweet somewhere deep down. And the kiss was fantastic no doubt about that. I never felt that way from a kiss before, like my body was soaring high above the clouds.

But Damon left or so Stefan said. I had to get him out of my mind but I wasn't going to use Jared to do it. I'd find another way to rid my mind of that ass. Hopping down I went out to the front of the school to walk into the forest when Stefan came walking over to me.

"Alex, can I talk to you for a moment?" Stefan asks me politely and I nod. "You hesitated the other night about me and we were interrupted at the party. What you saw was more than a martyr didn't you?" His voice is resigned, like he already knew the answer.

"You really what to know what I saw, I saw a martyr and a killer, but you haven't given me a reason not to trust you yet."

"Why haven't you said anything to Elena?"

"Well that's because Elena is happy and I would rather she stay that way, although you are doing a good job of messing that up. You want her back, it's simple, open up." I say to Stefan as I walk away but as I do I have to ask Stefan about Damon. "Is Damon ever coming back?"

Stefan looks at me perplexed and shakes his head no. I won't lie to myself. A twinge of sadness comes over me.

* * *

Later when I arrive back at the Gilbert's from my trot in the woods and walk down the hallway to my room I can see Elena writing furiously in her journal and looking troubled. "You ok over there?"

Elena looks up. "Yeah." Her voice doesn't say so and neither do her eyes.

I walk in and sit on the edge of her bed. "Spill."

She takes a deep breath and breathes it out slowly before replying. "There was this old man at the Grill today who knew Stefan. But it wasn't like when you see someone in passing, it was more odd. He said that Stefan hadn't aged a day."

"What did Stefan say about it?"

"He avoided it like how he always avoids answering." She huffed out while laying back down on her bed holding an old stuffed bear.

"You ok?" We hear Jeremy from the doorway.

"Is Vicki in there?" Elena questions absently.

"Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe." A small laugh can be heard. Not shy one bit when it comes to her. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm miserable."

"Well, you should go get something to eat." Jeremy says with a knowing smile as he walks back to his room.

"What's he up to?" I question as Elena stands up to go down to the kitchen.

"Besides Vicki." She mumbles.

As soon as she leaves I go to my room and pull out one of my drug bags. Taking out a vial and credit card I head over to my dresser and pour some coke onto it. Spreading into lines I lean down and sniff deeply. Pulling back I take a deep breath and rub under my nose. Changing my outfit into a an old thin strapped tank and short shorts I go downstairs to head out to the cemetery. If you ask me it's a weird place to have a party but the others love it, and I follow the drug party to wherever it takes me.

As I walk out the door I can hear Stefan and Elena having fun in the kitchen. He finally decided to open up to Lena it seems. "Alex loves Scorsese too. Believe me I've had to watch plenty of his movies."

"That I am." I reply from the doorway. "Sounds like you two are getting along."

"Yeah. You give good advice Alex." Stefan replies polite as ever while chopping up cloves of garlic.

"You want any dinner Alex?" Elena questions innocently.

"No. I'll be out. See you at the car wash Stef?" I question and give a half smile. Stefan returns it and nods. I turn to the front door and walk out into the brisk night air.

* * *

Getting dressed in a hot pink fringe bikini and the denim shirt shorts from last night I walk to the school for the sexy suds car wash. I only agreed to help for awhile as I was meeting up with Jared later and I wanted to talk to him about us. The closer I get the more I can hear Caroline's shrill demanding voice barking orders to all those around her. "No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not."

I stand beside Elena as Caroline goes off on some poor band member. "No we are not." Elena mocks to me quietly so Caroline won't hear as Stefan arrives.

"Hi. Hello Alex."

"Hi Stef." I exaggerate his name out and Elena pinches me.

"Hey!" Elena exclaims excitedly. Hmm looks like dinner between the two went well.

Caroline marches over to the three of us and looks us all up and down. "The event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline glares at Stefan and Elena's appearance and her voice holds that usual I think I'm better than everyone else snobby tone. "Alex you look perfect for today, normally trashy isn't what I want but it will work in this case."

"Trashy?" I snarl at her to which she runs quickly to the opposite side of the parking lot.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan questions.

"Yes. Yes we did. Welcome to Caroline's show." I supplied for him. Better he knows it now than later.

"And judged, yeah."

"Wow."

"At least you two didn't get practically called a hooker." I mumble and sniggers pass between the two of them.

Elena has a sly and flirty grin on her face as she turns her attention to Stefan. "I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off."

I pat Elena on the shoulder. "You two enjoy your flirt fest." I walk over to an old station wagon and get to work. Washing the car was more work than I wanted to do. Along the way I ended up getting water on me and it ran down my body. I put my hair up in a ponytail part way through my work so it wouldn't be in the way. After awhile I notice that a crowd started to form around me. Guys stared at me like a pack of hungry wolves and my shoulders curve inward slightly from the pressure of the eyes.

"Hey cool down the sexy. You make the rest of us look bad." Turning I see Matt and Bonnie making fun of me. I make a face at them as I splash them with soapy water.

Bonnie shrieks and looks at me disbelievingly. "Alex you're gonna pay for that." Bonnie admonishes me while the suds drip down her swimsuit. Matt shakes his head like dog, getting Bon even wetter than she already was. I laugh loudly and the next thing I knew we turned into little kids splashing water and throwing towels at one another. Matt at some point grabbed a hose and sprayed me and Bonnie until we were drenched to the bone. Laughter resounded the area until Caroline comes over with a face that reminds me of when a person sucks on a lemon.

"What are you three doing? You're supposed to be working not playing!"

I roll my eyes at her but go back to finishing the car. Once that is done I walk towards Bonnie. "Hey Bon I'm gonna head out."

"What? Why? You can't leave now!"

"Sorry but I'm taking your advice. I'm seeing Jared and I'm going to end things with him."

Bonnie's eyes widen but an encouraging smile graces her lips. "Ok. I'll cover for you." She gives me hug and stands back with her hands on my shoulders. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

Reaching the cemetery in record time I saw that Tony and Summer had started there own party. "Hey."

"Lex you made it."

"Look good in that bikini, you should wear one more often." Tony flashed a flirty grin which Summer slapped away quick.

"Thanks Tony. Is Jared here yet?" I questioned them both. It would be better to get this done sooner than later, like ripping off a band aid.

A pair of arms wrapped around me and squeezed me tightly. "Yes. Miss me baby." Jared was stoned but had a warm look in his eyes for me.

My heart constricted tightly. I was going to break his heart and that was the last thing I wanted to do, not just to him but anybody. "Yeah. Can we talk alone?"

"Sure we can. Later though Vicki should be here soon." He kissed me on the lips lightly before sitting down in one of the folding chairs. I sighed but went to join them anyway, might as well enjoy the party before I end it.

Jared pulled me onto his lap and passed the joint to me. I pretty much snatched it from him and took a long drag that I blew out from my nose. "I see puff the magic dragon." Summer teased me. I stuck my tongue out at her and could hear Vicki talking with someone as she approached.

As she came into view I could see Jeremy trailing behind her like a lost puppy. Talk about blind leading the blind.

"Yo, Vick!"

I pushed him lightly. "Hey don't shout in my ear otherwise you won't get any." I teased and only half meant it.

"Sorry baby." Jared pouted and I kissed his cheek while stealing his drink with a smirk on my lips.

"What's up, Jared? Still going strong with Lex." If only they knew. A feeling of guilt ran through me but no one noticed.

"You babysitting, Donovan?"

Vicki rolled her eyes and stood beside Jer. "This is Jeremy. He's cool." She introduced and that was all anybody here needed to know.

Tony leaned over Summer and held up his own joint and gestured to Jeremy. "Smoke up."

Vicki rushed over to me and Jared with a grin and took our joint. After taking a hit she went to Jeremy and blew some into his mouth before backing away teasingly.

We passed the joints around till we were all good and stoned. I leaned against Jared and his fingers trailed slowly up my arms. I watched Jer and Vick closely, it was obvious they had feelings for the other but Jer's were real, more sincere, while Vicki's was more for the fun of it.

"Yo Alex!" I turned and looked at Summer. "Are you ever not high girl?" She questioned me lightly.

"I do not live in the world of sobriety." I said carelessly letting the last puff of smoke escape my lips.

Vicki and Jeremy leaned against one another. Jer played with her hair before he chuckled causing Vicki to look up at him. "What?"

"I'm stoned in a cemetery." I handed Jer a beer as I went back to my seat with my own.

She laughed with him and snuggled closer. "They don't mind, they're dead." She stood up and took something out of her purse. "Let me take this up a notch. Hey, Tony." She shouted and tossed over a bottle of pills.

Tony caught what Vicki through and read the label. "Oh! Nice. Vickies from Vicki. Ha!"

Summer took them out of his hands and continued to read the label. "Well, thank you, Elena Gilbert, whoever you are." What?

"You took those from the house?" Jer accused as he stood up and went over to Tony.

"She wasn't using it." Vicki laughed it off like it was nothing.

He snatched them from Tony's grasp. "She's gonna notice if they're gone. That's not cool."

"It's no big deal, Jer." She tried to defend herself.

"Yeah, it kinda is, Vick."

"Vicki brought the party police." Tony teased and I punched him in the gut. He groaned as he fell from his seat and clutched his stomach.

"Shut up, Tony. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." Vicki's sentenced trailed off as she followed after Jeremy. It wasn't long until we could hear them shouting at one another.

 _"You're different, Vick."_

 _"No, you are. You're the kid with the big house who's acting out because his parents died. Guess what- You'll get over it. You will pull yourself together, move on, and one day tell your kids stories about your dark period growing up. And I'll still be here, waiting tables at the grill, partying at the cemetery with a bunch of waste of space small-town lifers. You know Alex is here with us, she's just like me."_

 _"No Alex isn't like you! Look-"_

 _"Go home, Jeremy. If I want to feel like crap about myself, I'll just go back to Tyler."_

Vicki and Jeremy stomped off in different directions. I was glad Jeremy was leaving he was better than this, better than me.

When Vicki came back over to us I got off Jared's lap after handing him my beer and stood in front of her. "Stay away from him Vick."

She gave me a disgusted look. "Mind your own business Lex."

As she went to push past me I grabbed her arm making her jerk to a stop. "I'm not gonna say this to you again, stay away from Jeremy." I glared at her. "Don't make me hurt you."

An incredulous laugh passed her dry lips. "Or what? What are you going to do Alex? Hmm?"

"You what to know?" I asked and she shook her head yes. "Well let me show you." Before she could even comprehend what I was about to do I launched myself at her and wrestled her to the ground. Vicki might have been taller but I was stronger and I quickly got the upper hand.

I pinned her and held her down with my hands close to her throat. "You don't stay away from him I'm gonna make you wish you did." I snarled at her. I leant back and was about to get off her when I pulled my fist back and smacked her hard in the face.

"Whoa! Whoa! Ladies!" I didn't know who the voice belonged to but before I knew it we were being pulled apart by Tony and Jared.

"He deserves better and you know it!" I shouted at her while struggling in Jared's grip.

Jared yanks me to the side any away from the others. I pace back and forth for a moment before fixing a glare at Jared. "Maybe we should have that talk you wanted."

I nod. "Jared I like you, really I do, it's just…" My throat closed up then. This was harder than I thought.

"It's just what?"

"I don't want more than what's going on now." Jared's eyes become misty. "And I know you do." My own eyes had gone a little misty and I shook my head to clear them. "I can't do more and I don't want to string you along like Vicki does Jeremy." Jared backed up. I tried to reach for him but he jumped out of my reach. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Jared looked at me with eyes full of hurt and went back to the party. I debated whether or not I should leave but they were sort of my friends too and went back. Jared went to his car and turned on blaring music. The tenseness between us was easily seen, Summer looked at me but I shook my head so she wouldn't ask.

"Well let's get this party started again." Summer held up a bottle of bourbon and a plastic bag of pills. I rushed over to her and took a couple and hastily rushed it down.

* * *

Hours passed, the sky grew darker and the woods more mysterious. A text message popped up on my phone from Elena asking if we could talk. _What about?_

 _Not on the phone, please. It's serious. - Lena_

 _Ok. I promise when I get back to the house. I won't be long._

The music was still going strong as Summer and Tony were making out and Jared splayed himself on the ground. Vicki and I were sitting upright and in our own worlds. Vicki had been unusually quiet after her spat with Jeremy, maybe she did have real feelings for him after all.

Jared had made a point to ignore me the rest of the party, but I couldn't blame him, it was my fault for his mood change. He had the bourbon in his hand and looked to Vick from his position on her back. "Donovan?" He asked while passing over the bottle.

"No, I'm good." She replied quietly and Jared shrugged.

The music cut out not long after. A round of not it's could be heard leaving Vicki the one to see what happened. Minutes passed and neither the sound of music or Vicki was heard. I stood up and went to see what was wrong. Vicki might annoy me and bring out some of my worst qualities but she was a good person underneath everything.

"Hey Vick. What's taking you so long-" I cut my sentence off at the sight I saw. Vicki was slumped against someone's chest with blood dripping down her neck. The man dropped her body a moment later and looked up at me.

The pair of eyes that has haunted me since I saw them. Damon. Damon Salvatore was standing in front of me with blood around his mouth. He gave me his signature smirk and walked closer to me. I went to run but he caught me swiftly by the arm and turned me to face him. "Let me go!" I screamed at him and thrashed in his hold.

"Be quiet and stay still." Damon told me sternly and I obeyed. Every part of me was screaming to do something but I couldn't. What did he do to me? Why can't I say something? Damon moved the hair in my face to behind my ear and stared at my neck. He was still dressed in one he had worn to the party and he was covered in sweat and dirt. My heart was pounding wildly and I gulped. "Don't be scared copper-top. You're not dying tonight but I do need a snack."

Damon's face changed into a monster's right before my eyes. The whites of his eyes turned red and veins snaked out under them and a pair of fangs extended from his mouth. Damon looked menacing and he knew it. Suddenly Damon bit down into my neck and gulped my blood quickly. The stinging pain from the bite was nothing compared to the feeling of loss of control of my limbs. My body was succumbing to the rapid blood loss and I slumped against him.

Damon held me close to him and after another minute he let go of my neck. My eyes dropped and strong hands cupped my face gently. I looked up into Damon's eyes and saw that they had gone back to the brilliant blue they normally were. As Damon looked me he seemed to have some internal struggle with himself and placed me softly on the ground. "Stay here and don't move copper-top."

Faster than my eyes could keep up with he was gone and screams could be heard from a short distance away. Tears leaked from eyes at the situation I found myself in.


	6. Lost Girls

**A/N: Well since I haven't always been a great updater for you all I decided to give you all a double update. Thank you to the favorites and follows, they mean a lot and I can't believe I almost have 100 follows from 5 chaps XD. Please review :)**

 **SmallLittleCagedBird - So glad you liked it. Hopefully you like these two chapters as well.**

Laying on the ground was horrible. Screams of my friends rang in my ears over and over again. From my spot I could see Damon drinking heavily from Tony's limp body before he dropped him with no emotion. Damon took Tony's sleeve and wiped off the blood from his mouth. He let out a hum sound before dragging Tony's body to the fire we had started earlier.

The fire crackled as the dead body was thrown onto it. Damon picked up the bottle of bourbon and sauntered to Jared's dead body. Damon took a swig and dumping some onto Jared after checking his pockets for something. He walked over to Summer's body and checked hers as well with a dark smirk on his lips as he found what he wanted and drained nearly the rest of the bottle's contents onto her corpse.

Damon brought the phone to his ear while taking another large swig. "I want my ring." As he speaks he looks over at me and I glare at him. I might not be able to move or speak but that didn't mean I couldn't show him how much I despised him.

He gives me a careless shrug. "I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet." As he spoke he grabbed a branch and put into the fire making a torch. "Where's my ring?" Damon walked over to Jared and lit him on fire.

My mind wondered who he would be talking too as I watched the guys whose heart I broke not even four hours earlier. "No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me," Damon continued to light everyone's bodies on fire, "so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy." So Damon never left town, he was locked up.

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?" So he's been speaking to Stefan. Wait if Damon's a goddamn vampire that meant Stefan was as well.

A deep look of concentration passed his features as he walked around slightly aimlessly and agitated. " ...Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?" Damon's voice was calm but even I could hear the underlying threat in it, and if I could Stefan certainly did.

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it?" Damon was now pacing around angrily after snapping at Stefan. "I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's." My eyes widen at his words. No, he can't go to the Gilberts.

Damon scoffed, "Don't give me another reason to rip you apart."

I'm not sure what Stefan said but it seemed to trip him up for a moment before he recovered. "Just get it." Damon takes the phone away from his ear when he looks back over to me. A sinister smirk emerges and he brings the phone back to his ear. "Oh and don't worry little brother I'll take could care of Alex." He quickly hangs up and tosses the phone.

Fear wracked my body, I wasn't dead and he told me he wouldn't kill me but with his wild nature I didn't believe him. If I only I could move, I could definitely hurt him. All my mother's training went to waste if I didn't have the capability to move. I growled in frustration.

Damon sends me a wink and looks around and spots Vicki. Damon picked up the bourbon bottle and went over to Vicki and poured some alcohol onto her body to burn her like all the others. She coughs all of a sudden causing Damon to make a face at her and drop the bottle. "You just don't wanna die, do you?" He questioned without really needing a response. "Don't look at me like that."

I still couldn't speak and I didn't understand why. Why did I do everything he said? Damon came over to me and bent down to my level. "You can speak now."

"Fuck off!" I snarled.

Damon made a tsking sound at me with a finger wave of admonishment. "Not nice copper-top."

Suddenly he scooped down and picked me up bridal style. Every part of me wanted to kill him. Kill him for biting me, for killing my friends, for threatening the Gilbert's who I had grown to care about. Damon then shifted me over his one shoulder and went back to Vicki. He did the same to her and we sped off in a flash.

We arrived at the Boarding House in record time. Damon walked in with the both of us over his shoulder. He dumped Vicki unceremoniously onto the couch and then proceeded upstairs with me still hanging off of him. We reached his room where he set me down on his bed. Damon walked away to his liquor stash, this was my chance if I could run fast enough I could get out.

I rushed to the door but before my fingers could grasp the doorknob I was knocked back to the bed. Damon hovered over me with his hand around my throat. I tried to pry his hand off but he was stronger than any normal person, though he wasn't really a person at least not anymore. My breathing was heavy and the only thing going through my head was how angry I was.

His hand held me down firmly but it wasn't tight. I knew from what I had seen at the cemetery that he could easily kill me, but he wasn't and with the way he was looking at me I started to believe he wouldn't kill me like he had said.

Damon leaned down and his pupils dilated and the need to do what he asked took over again. "Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." My eyes closed off their own accord and soon enough I was sound asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke with a groan. My neck still hurt and I could feel the dried, caked blood. I rolled onto my other side and tried to go back to my slumber when I heard a voice next to me. "Good morning Alex."

My eyes shot open and I saw Damon lounging on the bed with me. He had a new shirt on and was more cleaned up than last night. I shot away from him and he chuckled.

"Stay aw-"

Damon cut me off fast by placing his hand over my mouth. "Now don't be mean. We did have fun together whether you want to admit or not." There was a moment of silence between the two of us before Damon's eyes became playful. "Like the bikini."

I involuntarily blushed at his comment. I had forgotten that that was all I was wearing last night. "Where's Vicki?"

"Downstairs. Haven't touched her yet and I won't if you promise not to try anything funny like you did last night."

Vicki and I might not have always gotten along but she was a friend and she didn't deserve to die. "You're not really giving me a choice now are you." I gritted out between my clenched teeth.

Damon pretended to think for a moment while tapping his chin. "No." He jumped up and went to his closet on the other side of the room. Pulling out a black button up he tossed it at me over his shoulder. "Get dressed and clean up." He gestured to his left to where the bathroom was. "See you downstairs." He flashed that cocky smirk and was gone in a blink.

Not really having a choice I headed into the master bathroom. Taking a good look around I saw a huge glass shower that was bigger than most bedrooms I had had over the years and was lined with a stone tile. A deep tub was on the far wall with a shelf full of products behind it. The double sinks were aligned with the equally huge mirror and the walls were a light shade of beige. _He's the devil in disguise but he does have nice taste._

Looking myself in the mirror I saw I was a wreck. My makeup was smeared and tear stains ran down my cheeks. The bite wound was bad, the blood had dryed and stuck to my flesh. I peeled off my shorts and bikini and stepped into his shower. The hot water ran down my body and blood from my neck swirled down the drain. I was careful of my wound as I washed my body, the soap stung when it touched the open area.

Standing under the streaming water my mind raced. Was Elena worried? I had promised to see her and thanks to Damon that never happened. Did she know what the Salvatore brothers were? What was so important she wanted to talk to me about?

After awhile I stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel from the rack. Drying my body I went to the sinks and started to open his cabinets looking for something to clean and cover my wound with. A sigh of frustration passed my lips as I had found nothing of the sort. Standing up I pulled on my shorts and tied Damon's shirt around my waist. Pulling open a draw I spotted a brush and started to yank it through my hair. Once done I stepped back into his room.

Damon had a large bed in the center of his room with a dark mahogany four post bedframe. There were large windows that overlooked the grounds of the house and they were framed by thick curtains. A pile of books littered the floor by his bed and one of the biggest floor length mirrors I had seen wasn't far off. The walls were a dark mahogany like the bed and everything in here screamed rich.

I left his room and went down the grand staircase to find Vicki on the couch and unharmed since the bite from last night, she even had a rag by her throat. "So she finally joins us." I can hear Damon's sarcastic voice but I don't look up and make a point to ignore him.

Damon made a rather attractive pout, which I now hated more than anything and left the room. He came back a few moments later his tone angry as he left a message. "Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring." He poured himself a drink while making sure not to step into the sunlight, odd he seemed to have no problem before must have to do with the ring. "Damn it." He swore and took a chug before he spotted Vicki.

"Aw, don't get blood on the couch! Please." He complained like a small child. He walked towards her and I quickly stepped in front of him blocking his way. Damon stared me down and let out a huff of annoyance but backed off.

I turned to Vick. Moving the towel away I could see her neck wound still bleeding. She was in worse shape than me that was for sure since my bite mark had at least stopped bleeding. I could feel Damon behind me and leaning over my shoulder to take a peak.

"I got you good, didn't I?" Vicki didn't answer, she just let out a groan of pain.

"Do you feel any remorse or are you that much of douche." I snarled at him and he gave a murderous look.

Damon pushed me out of the way and sat down on the coffee table I had been occupying. "Well, you're not gonna be any fun today." Damon took another swig of his drink and a resigned look crossed his features. He walked to the arm of the couch and behind Vick and bit into his wrist. "I'm so gonna regret this." Damon took his bloody wrist and shoved it to her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed at him from the floor.

Damon ignored me and Vicki struggled but eventually gave in and drank from him. "Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good girl. That's it." Damon cooed to her with nothing but a bored expression.

After Damon did whatever he had been doing to me to Vicki he sauntered to a stereo system and started to blare music. He went and refilled his drink handing me one when he came to stand in front of me. Ignoring his outstretched hand I looked anywhere but at him.

"If I heal you, will you speak copper-top." I did nothing but glare venomously at him.

After a tense moment Damon bit into his wrist again and within a flash he had shoved his wrist to my mouth, forcing it down my throat. At first I was repulsed by it, the copper metallic taste but I soon started to feel better and drank from him greedily.

Damon let out a satisfactory hum at me. He yanked his arm away and moved my hair off my neck. His fingers brushed my skin and that electric feeling that I always got when he touched me resurfaced. He bit me and killed my friends in front of me, and yet I was still attracted to him.

We didn't say anything, we just stared at one another. My eyes took in his features; the high cheek bones, the strong jaw line, the dazzling blue eyes that pierced you. His eyes did the same but they soon traveled down to the v from his shirt where you could see my chest and the underside of my boobs.

Our staring was soon interrupted by Vicki bounding down the stairs drying her hair. "Oh, man. That shower was so great." She said as she looked herself over in the mirror. "What did you give me?" She questioned after looking at where her bite used to be.

"Some blood. You loved it." Damon replied carelessly in a bored tone while still looking intently at me.

"I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here?"

Damon looked at her for the first time since she had come back and the trance I had been under finally broke. "We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you same blood. You loved it. And now the three of us are gonna party till the sun goes down." I could tell he was doing that mind trick again. There's no way she would've been okay with everything he said.

"Ok. Um, but first, can I have another hit?" Damon smirked, one full of self-satisfaction. "That blood was so good."

"Only if I can." Came Damon's snarky reply to which Vicki eagerly held out her wrist for him. Damon bites his wrist and gives it to Vicki to feed while he drank from hers. "Want to join copper-top." He grins at me with the blood around his lips.

"No." I told him coldly and sat on the couch. "And it's Alex."

Damon only shrugged his shoulders and went back to feeding off of Vicki. They pulled away after awhile and Vicki started to dance. Damon on the other hand walked over to me and held up the drink I denied earlier. This time I snatched it from him and gulped it down handing it back to him. He made a half smile and went to the liquor again.

When he came back with a bottle he had undone the buttons on his shirt. His chest was toned and very appealing, especially with the v at his hips. Shaking my head I stared at Vicki as she twirled around.

Damon shook his bottle in front of my face and when I looked over at him he had a pleading pout. I took it from him and took a large swig. Passing back to him without a word. As all of this was going on Vicki talked about Tyler and all her other problems.

"I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no. Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and I like that." Vicki said in non-drug induced trance.

"Don't make me hurt you again." I said flatly.

"Why don't you like me with him Lex." Vicki whined.

"Because he deserves better than someone like us."

Damon decided to butt in at that point. "Jeremy, huh? Elena's brother? Also know as your landlord." He questioned and looked at me smugly over the glass bottle at his lips.

Vicki was rolling on the floor and jumping up and down as she spoke. "Yeah, yeah. So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and...Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot."

Damon rolled his eyes and made a face. "I know." He spoke to me instead of Vicki. He actually did that quite often in general.

"Don't you wanna be in love?" Vicki questioned while spinning like a ballerina.

Damon walked into the living room. "I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated." He replied while taking her hands and spinning her.

"Except when it isn't." Vicki bounded off from him.

"No more talking. Let's dance." Damon came up to me and dragged me out with them. He pulled me along and spun us around. I was still resistant but he soon picked me up and held me close as he spun around with me in the air. He dipped me lowly so my hair touched the floor and he got a good look at my upper body before pulling me back up.

Our eyes locked on one another's and this was the first time all day where I didn't have that feeling of fear. Damon grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist and flashed over to a wall. Desire sparked in me and heat rushed and spread through my body. I shouldn't be feeling this way. He killed people, hurt my friends and was keeping me trapped here. But there was something about him, something more.

Damon set me down so my feet touched the wood floor again. He soon disappeared from me and was up on the top of the stair rails. Damon move his hips side to side and Vicki copied his motions as I went and opened a new bottle for myself.

Sipping the alcohol and feeling the familiar burn I looked around to see if there was any way of getting out of here without them noticing. When my eyes came back to where Vicki was dancing I found Damon in front of me. He smirked and held out his hand for me to take, which I did so but less reluctantly than I would've when I first woke up.

He danced and trailed over to Vicki taking her hand as well and lead us down the hallway to the stairs. Damon twirled the both of us but kept my hand in his as he let Vick go. She started up the steps with Damon and I following behind closely. The three of us moved our hips side to side and Damon led us deeper into the house.

He brought us up to one of the many rooms this place had and started to trash it. Vicki joined in and jumped on the bed and tossed clothes which way and that. Damon threw books off shelves and dumped things out of boxes and carelessly dropped glass around.

From the way he was acting I guessed this must have been Stefan's room. I didn't join in on the supposed fun, I stood back and sipped my drink as they destroyed everything in sight. I watched as Vicki acted like she did when she took too many pills and saw Damon back away from the rays of sunlight that came in from the parted curtains. He took a picture of the desk and looked down at it sadly before turning to look at me.

The duo cooled down after a few minutes with Vicki complaining about her life from Stefan's bed. "My mom spends most of her time in Virginia beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering." She sobbed.

I felt for the girl. My life was no picnic either but unlike her I didn't dwell on it. Life gives you shitty hands and you just have to pick yourself up and move on. Damon came to me and pulled the bottle from my hands. He set it down and pulled me to him and gently swayed with his arms around my waist.

"Your life is so pathetic." As we danced he continued his conversation with Vicki without looking at her.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when I think of my future, I just come up blank." Tears were coming down her cheeks in steady streams.

"You are so damaged." Damon replied with no emotion.

Vicki could only nod tearfully. "I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem." Where was Damon going with this?

"Nope, none."

Damon pulled away from me and whispered, "Stay here in the room." I was forced to obey and watch helplessly as he went to sit beside Vicki. "I think I know what can help you."

"So what's that?" Vick questioned as Damon cupped her face.

"Death." Her neck snapped with a loud crack.

"No!" I screamed. Vicki's body dropped onto the floor in a heap.

Damon only let out a huff and fixed the collar of his shirt. He took a moment to look at Vick's dead body and slowly stepped over here towards me. I backed quickly away from him and into a bookshelf. "Stay away from me!" I shouted loud enough for people to hear...if there was any around.

Damon ignored me and walked right into me. His body trapped mine exactly where it was and I quivered in fear. I didn't want to die, not here, not now. Damon's eyes shown that internal struggle he had with me. Part of him wanted to kill me and another was hesitant too, although I had no idea why.

"Please don't kill me. I don't want die. Not like this." I begged Damon for mercy. My mother spent hours everyday making me stronger so I could defend myself if a situation called for it, but Damon could make me do anything, so everything was useless.

Damon was quiet as he thought about his decision. His look was intense as he studied me. After what seemed like forever he stepped back and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

Damon stepped forward and took the bottle out of my hand, taking a swig without breaking eye contact. Once he was done he placed it down on the desk and walked away to the window. He cautiously put his hand in the sun rays and I could hear his skin sizzle and smoke. He yanked it back and gave a small, quiet groan of pain. Seconds later he once again put his hand and let it burn.

"Are you a masochist or something?" I questioned.

Damon peeked over his shoulder and gave a shrug accompanied by a glare. Suddenly I heard a groan. Turning I saw Vicki starting to move on the ground. Relief bloomed in my stomach that she was back...but wait how was she back? She was definitely dead.

Her arms started to slowly move and she touched her head. "What happened? We were dancing, and then…"

"Then I killed you." Damon replied simply.

"What?"

"You're dead." His tone was matter of fact without a hint of any kind of remorse.

Vicki moved slowly off the floor. "I'm dead?" She questioned. Even I was confused to what was going on. How could she be alive?

Damon leaned against a desk, I spotted a letter opener and swiped it and hid it behind my back, shoving it into my pocket. "Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process." So this is how someone became a vampire?

Vicki rolls her eyes as she tries to steady herself. "You're wasted." She grabs her pants off the chair and goes over to her jacket.

"You don't wanna be out there all alone." Damon warns but Vicki ignores him and suddenly he's in front of her. "You're about to get really freaky."

"Ok, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home."

"You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful."

"Come on, move." Vicki pushes him back and I thought for sure he would kill her again if she kept it up.

Vick pushes him again and this time he does move out the way. "See? you're already starting to fall apart." He taunts her.

"And I'm going home now. Come on Lex, let's get out of here."

I start to move to leave with her when Damon grabs my arm. "She stays." He looks down at her and I knew she wouldn't fight for me, no one did. "Ok, fine. I'm just warning you." Damon let's go of me and holds his hands up in mock surrender. He was about to let her go when an idea struck him. "Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house." My eyes widened.

"Yeah, whatever. Bye."

"Tell Elena Alex said hi and if you see Stefan, tell him to call me."

The moment she's out of the door and down the steps I slap Damon across the face. "What the fucking hell is wrong with you?!" I spat at him. How could he tell Vicki to do that? Did he really not care about anything besides himself?

Damon gave an angry huff and grabbed my arm, holding it in a vice like grip. "I'm starting to get tired of your screaming at me." His voice was icey and threatening.

"And I'm tired of being a prisoner." Before he knew what was coming I took the letter opener from my back pocket and jabbed it into his neck.

I took off to the front door as fast as I could move. I made it down the stairs and into the grand hallway, I could see the door was open. Unfortunately it wasn't long before Damon caught me and held me tightly by my neck and lifted me up off the ground. My feet dangled and I struggled to breathe. If Damon wasn't angry before he certainly was now.

"Well you're just stupid aren't you?" He questioned without expecting an answer and tightened his hold.

"That may be but I'm not dying here." I gritted out and kicked him in the stomach. He groaned and his hold loosened just enough for me to take my arms and knock his away with my elbows. I dashed and made it out the door. I jumped over the brick wall and into the sunshine.

Damon was at the door glaring spitefully at me. I did nothing but smirk since he couldn't get me at the moment. Turning I ran down the driveway and back to the Gilbert's.

* * *

I ran thru the forest to get to the house quicker. People would ask questions if they saw me running for my life through the streets. I tripped over an exposed root at some point and scraped my knees.

I couldn't focus on that though. My only focus was getting to safety. Running I could hear voices and when I made it out of a thicket I saw Elena and Stefan talking to one another. As they spoke Elena saw me over Stefan's shoulder and pushed past him toward me.

I let out an incredulous laugh and hugged her when she got to me. "Oh my god Alex. I was so worried when you never came back. And Stefan told me what happened I didn't how to help." Elena's words were rushed and full of worry.

"Just take me back please. I just wanna go back." I pleaded with her.

"Yeah. Alex we'll take you back." Stefan's tone was calm and his body posture suggested that he had been worried about me. I stepped back from him anyway.

"Alex you have every reason not to trust me. But I promise I was gonna get you out."

"Then why didn't you get me when I was at the cemetery!" I screamed at him and backed further away pulling Elena with me.

"Alex I'm sorry. I mean it, I'm sorry. Please just let me take you two back home." Stefan's eyes screamed remorse and I decided to take a chance. He wasn't the one that kept me locked up.

"Fine." I might as well as ran to the suv and hoped into the back.

The ride was tense and quiet. No one spoke. Elena turned back every so often to see me but I shook my head. I didn't want to talk, not now.

We entered the house not long later to find Vicki, Matt and Jeremy in the living room. "What's going on?" Elena asked as she walked in.

I tugged Stefan's arm for him to look at me. "Damon killed her and said something about transitioning." His eyes widened a fraction and nodded at me.

"Elena, back up." He pushed everyone aside and looked at Vicki like Damon had done to the both of us before. "Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine." Stefan ushered Matt and Jeremy to take Vick. "Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on."

Elena had her hand to her head and paced slightly in the dining room. Stefan made sure the three of them were up the stairs and out of earshot before coming back into the room with us. "You know what's wrong with her?" Elena questioned.

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"She's transitioning."

"Transitioning to what?"

"A vampire." Me and Stefan said at the same time.

"She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet."

"H-how does she do that?" Elena stammered out.

"She has to feed on human blood." Was Stefan's simple reply.

"And what if she doesn't?" I asked.

"She'll die." Tense filled moments passed before Stefan spoke again, "She may only have a few hours."

Elena paced back and forth while I remained standing in the doorway. "She's upstairs with him right now." She said while waving her hand at him.

"It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet."

"So when is she gonna know?" I questioned.

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice." As he spoke Elena leaned on the dining table and ran her hands through her hair in worry.

"The same choice you made?" She questioned in the coldest matter I had ever heard escape her lips.

I heard a commotion and saw Vicki running down the stairs and out the door. Matt rushed down seconds behind her. "I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything."

Elena and Stefan ran after Matt as he darted outside to get Vicki. I can't hear what Stefan says to her but he leaves soon after.

As soon as everyone is gone I rush to the fireplace to grab the drugs I had stored under the logs. Dashing to the kitchen I pulled a bottle of vodka out and downed some before opening up the pill bottle. Popping a few and taking another shot of straight vodka I could finally breathe. I sat down at the island and controlled myself so I wouldn't break down.

Elena came in after watching me act like a mad woman and sat across from me. "Alex-"

"Don't." I stopped her. "Elena I-I've...been in situations that...have gotten me hurt," I gulped before I continued, "but I've never felt c-completely and utterly helpless before." I said while sniffling and taking another chug.

Jeremy comes inside to the kitchen and rushes to me, enveloping me in a bear hug. "I was worried when I saw the news." He pulled back enough to look me in the eye. "You were there last night and you never came back. I-"

"I'm okay. I promise." I told him sternly.

Jer looked at me like he didn't believe but he didn't push me. He leaned against the kitchen's counter and was quiet before he spoke. "Maybe we should check in with Matt."

"He'll call when he finds her." Elena was cleaning up to keep her mind occupied.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" He questioned.

"We wait. We're supposed to wait."

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Jer's voice was worried, he truly cared about her and didn't know what to do.

"She'll be fine. It'll all be fine."

We all hear the doorbell ring and Elena was the one that braved answering it. I walk out with her and see when she opens it that it's Damon. Elena and I slam ourselves against the door to prevent him from coming in, but he pushes it and us aside with ease.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." Elena orders him and for a change he obeys but not without a slight hesitation.

"You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally 'fessed up. Hello again Alex." Damon smirks darkly at me and I can tell he's still angry over my stunt earlier. My body shakes in fear.

"Stay away from us." Elena told him off stubbornly and I quickly stepped in front of her so I was between her and Damon.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited." He stepped inside and the momentary safety I felt vanished. Damon walked further into the house as me and Elena backed away from him."We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill either of you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So...Where's Stefan?"

"He's out looking for Vicki." Elena supplied.

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes." Damon moved closer to us and stared me down with malice. "Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her." My eyes were wide with terror, Damon could get me anywhere and I had no idea when he would get back at me for the letter opener.

"Did you thank Katherine?" The woman they fought over?

"Mmm." Damon then moves away and back to where he was before. "Got the whole life story, huh?"

"I got enough."

"Oh, I doubt that." He moved to the door to leave, I thought he would kill me for sure. My body was still coiled up. "Tell my brother I'm looking for him." Damon opened the door and walked out, but before the door clicked shut he stuck his head back in. "Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house." Damon gives me one finally look and I see a flicker of something before he left.

Elena and I share a tense look. I go back to the kitchen and chug nearly half the bottle down.

"I'm going to wait for Stefan." Elena said she stayed away from me and I gave her a nod.

"You want company. Not like I can sleep anyway."

She gives me a weak nod. "Yeah."

We sit outside on her porch swing in silence. We both in our own heads over the day we each had. It seems like not long after we Stefan approach. He has blood on his shirt and Elena races to him. "You're bleeding."

"No, it's ok. It's ok. I'm ok."

I stand up from the swing. "I'll give you two some time." I go back in but stay by the door and listen to there conversation. Normally I'm not an eavesdropper but with the way things are, I highly doubted they would acre.

 _"I couldn't stop her. I tried."_

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"She fed, and then I lost her."_

 _"Oh, my god."_

 _"I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you."_

 _"Like how you said Damon wouldn't hurt anybody? What do I tell my brother and...and Matt?"_

 _"We'll come up with a story."_

 _"You mean we'll come up with a lie."_

 _"I'm so sorry."_

 _"I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but...I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I...I just can't..."_ I can hear Lena stammer and know her enough that she's on the verge of tears.

Elena walks into the house and leans on the door. After a moment she falls to the floor and starts to cry. I come over to her and hug her letting my own tears fall. I don't know how long we were there for but we just held one another and cried over the craziness that had happened today.


	7. Haunted

**A/N: Here's the second chap like I promise. Enjoy :)**

I woke up the next morning with tear stains on my cheeks. Vampires. This can't be real I must have had a bad dosage or hit over the head or anything but that. There not real they can't be. They're not supposed to exist. But I knew no matter how much I wanted to deny it, it was true. Deep down I always knew that ever since I met them. And after last night there was no way to talk myself out it.

I had been fighting with my head the whole weekend over this. My head said no while my eyes said yes. I got dressed in a pair of sweatpants, tank top and hoodie. I didn't want attention from anyone today, I needed to blend in. That also meant no wake-and-bake, no couple of pills of oxy, no dose of heroin or even alcohol. I'm going stone cold sober today and it already sucks.

Entering the hallway I saw Elena ready with a determined expression on her face. "You're going to see Vicki, aren't you?"

Elena let's out a sigh. "I have too."

I nodded. "I'm coming with you."

Elena's eyes widened at me. "No Alex-"

I raised my hand to stop her. "Don't even bother. Like hell I'm going to let you walk in alone to house full of vampires."

Elena was quiet for awhile before she let out a huff and smiled at me. I wrapped my one arm around and we both walked down the stairs together, heading out to the Salvatore's.

* * *

Getting out of the car my nerves stood on end. Last time I had been here I was a prisoner. At any moment Damon could've killed me instead of Vicki. And there was no doubt Damon wasn't pissed still for me stabbing him.

I took a deep breath when we got to the heavy wooden door and I hesitantly rang the doorbell. _Please be Stefan. Please be Stefan._

The door creaked open and who else would've opened it, but Damon. God strike me down now you'll at least be quicker.

None of us spoke for a moment but Elena braved to be the one that broke it. "Is Stefan here?"

Damon gave us both that flirty eye look and despite the fear I had I rolled my eyes. "Yep!" He said popping the p and made no move to get out of the way so we could get in.

"Where is he?" Elena demanded.

"And good morning to you, little miss 'I'm on a mission'."

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" I snapped out.

Damon's face changed to anger in a second and I soon regretted speaking. "And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"

"If you wanted us dead, we'd be dead." Elena concluded.

"Yes, you both would."

"But were not." I replied coldly.

"Yet."

Elena gulped nervously before she went back to why we had come here. "Where is Stefan?" Elena asked again annoyed this time.

"He's upstairs singing 'The rain in Spain'. Knock yourself out."

As Damon walked past us he grabbed my arm and started to haul me back outside. Elena turned when she saw I wasn't following. "Hey! Let Alex go!"

Damon gave an angry huff before turning slightly to glare at Elena. " _We_ are going to talk."

Elena took a step forward but I stopped her. "Elena go see Stefan. I'll be fine." I had no idea if that was true but I couldn't have her trying to help me and get hurt. Elena gave me a reluctant nod and she glared at Damon before walking away.

Before I could protest I was outside and near Damon's old muscle car. We stood there staring at each other. Damon's anger slowly left his eyes and the flicker of emotion I saw last night was there again. And what I saw shocked me, regret. It was regret I had seen. But regret over what? It certainly wasn't over Vicki and Damon didn't seem like the type of person to regret much of anything.

"Are you scared of me?"

I gulped and nodded. "I've always been scared of you, now I'm terrified."

"You should be."

"Do you regret anything that happened?"

"No." Damon's answer didn't surprise me but why did he have that look in his eye? "But I don't want you to be scared of me. Listen I'll explain everything and answer whatever questions you have, just not here, please copper-top." His tone was calm but I could see in his eyes that he was regretful.

"Fine but you're buying breakfast then." I said surprisingly stronger than I thought I would. "And don't call me that."

"Of course." Damon smiled and led me over to his car where opened the passenger door for me.

He drove us over to an old diner at the edge of town. As soon as he stopped the car he was over at my side and opening the door for me. He held out his hand for me to take, but I ignored it and walked to the entrance of the diner.

We sat at a booth by the window in awkward silence, my back stiff, with Damon staring at me intently until the waitress came over to take our order. Well I should say Damon's order she didn't even notice I was there. "Hi my name is Hannah can I take your order?" She smiled at Damon who barely gave her a glance. Odd.

"A coffee and whatever she wants." Damon gestured to me where the waitress reluctantly turned and looked at me with contempt. No tip for you.

"French toast with bacon." I replied quietly. She wrote down the order and walked away but not before giving Damon a flirtatious grin. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"So ask away, I know you're dying too."

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Since 1864." I was about to ask another when the waitress came over.

"Here's your coffee sir." Hannah leaned over the table so her chest was in front of Damon, but like last time he didn't seem to acknowledge her. Again odd. When she got no reply she huffed and stomped off.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"Nothing. Just odd that you haven't hit on the waitress yet." I simply stated. He gave a shrug but indicated to continue my questioning. "If you're a vampire why can you walk out in the sun?"

"My ring lets me without I would burn." I nodded.

"What kind of powers do you have? Besides the blood that heals people."

"Strong, fast, compulsion, illusions, heightened emotions. Personally I love messing with people's heads." Damon said as he sipped his coffee. I was starting to become more at ease around him. Damon wasn't holding anything back which I appreciated.

"Does blood taste different depending on the type like in True Blood?" I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows.

"No." He laughed, a real one. That was new.

"How do-" I was caught off as Hannah came over with my food. She was about to set it down when Damon grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"Go get a new one and don't do anything to it." She nodded robotically and turned back to the kitchen. I gave Damon a questioning stare but before I could speak he clarified. "I overheard her messing with your meal."

"Thanks you know you forgot to mention that you were able to do that." He smirked. "So as I was asking earlier how does a person kill a vampire? Garlic, wooden stake, the cross?" I listed off quickly.

"A stake thru the heart works so does decapitation. Everything else is garbage."

"So every book out there on vampires is basically wrong." I retorted.

"Yes but Anne Rice novels are good." He smirked at me and I snorted.

Just then Hannah walked over with my food and hastily strode off. I dug into my food as soon as it landed on the table. "You're taking all of this unusually well. Especially after yesterday." Damon said after a moment of silence as I ate some of my breakfast. I shrugged. Seeing my mother covered in blood desensitized me I guess.

"So what were the twenties like? Were they as fun as they look?" I asked a little excitedly. If there was any decade I wish I could've seen it'd be that.

"Best time you would have loved it."

"Is there a way to stop your compulsion?"

Damon was quiet and stared at me for a long time, so long I didn't think he would answer, but Damon took a deep breath and gave a nod. "Herb called vervain."

I nodded and noticed his hand inch forward towards my plate and he went to steal a piece of bacon. I smacked his hand, "Hey if you wanted some you should've ordered." Damon gave a smirk and shook his head as if a bee was buzzing around him.

We spent the rest of the time talking about various things and laughing uncontrollably at times. I had never seen Damon like this before with anyone, he seemed human and showed interest in what I had to say unlike everyone else I knew here. Before I knew it two hours had passed and my phone wouldn't stop ringing. I saw that it was Elena. I cringed.

"Now who could possibly be calling you that dampened you mood with a snap of their fingers." Damon inquired in his usual sarcastic demeanor and signature smirk.

"Elena probably ready to lecture me on skipping school and being here with you."

"Do you want to go back?" There's this mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he asks. He has something planned but what.

"No. But I have to." I stood up and pulled my jacket on. "Thanks for the meal and the answers." Damon nodded a little dejectedly at me and I left to go the Gilbert's and get ready for the Halloween dance.

* * *

Going upstairs I pulled out my maid costume from the closet and black peep toed heels. Opening the dresser I took out a pair of sheer black stockings to complete my look. Turning on the curling iron I could hear Elena and Jeremy arguing downstairs. No doubt over Vicki.

I hear a knock at my door and open it to find Elena with her costume and looking down. I stepped out of the way and she made herself comfortable on my bed.

"You're worried." I stated.

Elena gave a defeated nod. "He's determined to see her but he can't and I can't tell him the real reason why." Elena was frustrated keeping secrets from those she cared about it.

"I know." I sat down next to her. "You're not the only one." We both let out a sigh and leaned back on the bed with our shoulders touching. "How's Vick?"

"Good I guess considering. She attacked me earlier." Elena sat up on her one arm and looked down at me. "Where were you and Damon? I didn't think you'd go anywhere with him."

"Neither did I. Damon explained all about vampires. Held nothing back actually. And don't go changing the subject, are you ok?"

Elena shook her head yes and laid back down and for a while we stared at the ceiling in silence. "Mind if I get ready with you?"

"Nope. The curling iron's on if you want to use it."

"Thanks but I think I'll keep it straight. Do you have joint any chance?"

I looked at her perplexed for a moment before a smirk came upon my face and leaned over to the nightstand and pulled one out. I passed it over and Lena snorted while taking it out of my grasp. "I don't know why I bothered asking."

"Neither do I. And you must be _very_ stressed." We laughed and lit it up, taking a few puffs each before standing up and starting to get ready. We bumped one another in the bathroom playfully as we made ourselves pretty and finished the joint.

Once ready we grabbed Jer and drove to the school. We split up after Jeremy scared some kids and Elena smacked him. I spotted Bonnie and Caroline and went over to them.

Bonnie saw me first and waved me over. "Hey. So you did decide to come?"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Yeah. Elena even came."

"Really? What is she?" Caroline asked.

"The nurse from last year. I see you're both witches, very fitting especially you Care."

"Are you implying I'm a witch?" She accused incredulously.

"Yup! I always knew." I said dramatically and she smacked my arm. I notice that Bonnie's wearing the crystal that Damon had stolen from the Founder's party. _How'd she get it?_

"Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special." Tyler said behind me and I grabbed one from him.

"No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving." Bonnie whined out.

"Lightweight." Caroline snatched the other drink. "I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with."

"Sounds like a plan." Tyler had an impressed look on his face and we raised our drinks in a cheers.

Not long after I ventured into the gym to see that the school had gone all out on decorations. Passing by I stole some pill's from a guy's pocket and they quickly disappeared into my mouth. Refilling my drink I see a boy from my math class who would be fun tonight. But as I go over I see Elena looking around frantically and go over to her instead. "Hey, what's up?"

"I lost track of Jeremy and Vicki's here." She rushed out and scanned the crowd.

"Ok. We'll look for Jer. You take that side I'll take the other." Elena nods at me and we split up.

I weave my way through the crowd of dancing bodies keeping my eyes out for Vicki. She was new to this whole thing and whether she meant it or not, she could hurt Jer or anyone else for that matter.

Along the way I see Damon. He spots me and smirks as he comes towards me. "Look I don't have time for you, what do you want?"

"Ohh. And here I thought we got somewhere today." He gives me that charming half smile and I can't help but return it but I turn my head so he can't see it. "Very sexy by the way." Damon gives me a once over and I blush.

"Seriously what is it I have to go back looking for Vicki."

"I need your help." He states plainly.

"Let me guess the crystal that Bonnie has." I say sarcastically.

"Saw that did you copper-top." Damon's voice is playful but I can tell he's serious.

"Yes and how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that." Damon holds his hands up in that fake surrender position. "Besides I'm not helping you steal from my friends." And with that I left and continued my search.

Walking in the gym again I was practically run over by someone. "Hey! Watch it!" I shout and see that it's Elena.

"Have you seen them?" She questioned panicky.

"No. Neither." I told her solemnly. "Come on we might have better chance together."

We both run around like chickens with their heads cut off searching for any signs of Jeremy or Vicki. We pass the displays of dead rats and an electrocuted man with nothing in sight. We both called out their names and turned people around that were dressed like Jer was. The flashing lights and backlight's were a constant distraction as well as the people scaring one another. I grabbed Elena and turned her to face me when we weren't having any luck. "Ok. Were not getting anywhere this way. Think were would Vicki take him."

"Um...outside to the buses." Elena exclaimed.

"Let's go." We run out the back entrance and we can hear Jeremy shouting.

I took off with Elena on my heels, picking up a wooden plank, and made it to see Vicki losing control of her bloodlust.

"Vicki, no!" Elena shouts. Vicki pushes Jeremy away and stalks towards us.

I pick up a wooden plank and hit Vicki with it. Vicki grabbed me by my throat and held me as she throwed Elena into a pile of garbage nearby. I fought against her grip and reared my head back and smacked her with it.

She stumbled back and glared at me. I kicked off my shoes and raised my hands into fists. She wanted a fight I'd give her one. I kicked her in the gut and she slammed against a bus. Vicki let out a snarl and went for my throat but I quickly stopped her by throwing a fist into her throat and then grabbing her by her neck down and kneeing her in the stomach. Vicki made a move to lunge at me but Stefan pinned her down.

Vicki managed to push Stefan off her and she quickly disappeared. "Go. get inside. Go!" Stefan urges at us. Elena and I grab Jer and run to the back entrance.

My head was throbbing and Elena was holding her side. We made it there and as soon as we opened the door Vicki appeared. She pushed Jeremy out of the way and slammed Elena into the door. Next Vick yanked me back to her and I struggled in her grip and she managed to push my head to the side and plunged her fangs into my neck.

"Ah!" I screamed and thrashed around. This was worse than the one Damon did. Vicki was rougher and teared apart my flesh.

Vicki suddenly let go of me. I looked down and could see the stake that impaled her heart. She was stunned and slowly fell to the ground, her skin turning grey and the veins protruding. "Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" I could hear Jeremy yelling for her, not understanding what was happening.

I sucked in a deep breath and looked up to see Stefan holding Jeremy back. "Get them out of here." I say quietly.

"What!" Elena looks at me like I'm crazy.

I turn to Stefan. "Get them out of here." I repeat stronger this time and Stefan rushes the Gilbert's away.

I slowly lean back against a bus while holding my bloody neck and started to weep. I don't know how long I stayed like that, staring over Vicki's corpse but the relative silence was soon broken.

I could see Damon emerge from between the buses and walk over to us. "You should go. I got this." He was so nonchalant, like things like this happened everyday.

"You did this. This is your fault." I accused him.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." I moved to slap him over his callousness but he stopped my hand mid-air and held it firmly in his grasp. I might've been able to fight Vicki off but not Damon.

"That could have been me!"

For a split second Damon showed a different emotion besides bored indifference or anger. "None of this matters to me. None of it."

"People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it!" I slapped him hard across the face.

Damon and I glare at one another but he makes no move to hurt me, which surprised me. His brow furrowed and anger swathed his features. "You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave." He glares at me pointedly and I reluctantly do as he says.

* * *

The walk back home was awful. Tears leaked from my eyes the whole way there. If Matt ever found out it would kill him. All he really had was Vicki and she was gone now.

Earlier Damon made me think there was some part of him that cared, but he didn't he was a monster. Damon didn't care about anything but himself, not even his brother.

I arrived back to find Elena and Stefan talking on the front porch. "Hey...what's going on?"

Stefan rushes at me and bites open his wrist and giving it to me. I suck his blood down and feel my skin start to repair itself. As Stefan allows me to drink his blood Elena fills me in. "Jer's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid."

Stefan pulls his arm back and I nod gratefully. He turns so he can face the both of us, "Elena, what can I do? I...What can I do to help? I'll do anything."

"Can you make him forget?" Elena questions.

"No!" I shout at her. How could she even think that?

"Elena…" Stefan looks guilty and shakes his head slightly as he holds Elena's hands in his own.

"Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened."

"Elena no. He should know." I tried to reason with her.

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right."

"I can do it." We all turn to see Damon at the other end of the porch. He slowly makes his way over to the three of us and looks at me. "If this is what you want...I'll do it." He stresses it to me.

"It's what I want." Elena says at the same time I shout, "No."

We look to one another. She pleads at me with her eyes and I glare up at her. "Alex it will keep him safe."

"Keeping him in the dark isn't going to keep him safe." I snap back at her.

"Alex it's the right thing."

I glare at no one in particular and scenarios run through my head like wildfire. "Fine." I say through clenched teeth.

"What do you want him to know?"

I don't answer him forcing Elena to step in. "I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best."

Damon shakes his head slightly and goes inside. Elena and Stefan move to sit on the porch swing. I slam open the door and go to the cabinet where I hid a bourbon bottle. I rip off the cap and chug half of it down before slamming it down on the counter.

I breath heavily in and out of my mouth. This isn't what I wanted. I never wanted Jeremy to find out this way but he shouldn't be made to forget it. No one should. I definitely never wanted someone to mess with my memories, no matter the reason.

"It's done."

I don't turn around to look but I nod. I grip the bottle and take a sip before Damon takes it away from me. He looks at me almost concerned and I scoff at him. Turning I go to head upstairs and to get out of my ruined costume when Damon spins me around to face him.

He let's go off me and reaches into his pocket, taking out a necklace with an old, intricate silver locket on the end. "This will keep you safe from compulsion." He hands it over to me and I stare at him shocked.

Damon swallows thickly. "It's like Elena's but more your style." I didn't respond to what he says and he soon turns around to leave.

"Wait." I call out and Damon looks back to me. "I didn't want Jeremy to forget and I still don't...but thank you for doing it anyway."

Now it's Damon's turn to looked shocked. Did he never hear that before, human or vampire? He walks out and I run up the stairs and barricade myself in my room. Ripping off the costume I look at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red, makeup streaked my face and blood had dripped down to my collarbone. Going to the bathroom I washed up and stood under the spray of hot water for a few extra minutes.

Stepping out I run to my room and pace around with my hands wrangling themselves into my hair. I pick up the locket Damon gave me and clasp it on. Tugging the covers back I slip in and try to sleep but to no avail.


End file.
